Confession
by ImDREW
Summary: "I like you a lot. Would you like to go out with me?" SEND... Slowly, I flipped my phone, read my new message, and my eyes widened at the message I received. "I think it's sweet that you like this person but you're a bloody fool if you actually planned on confessing through text…" What the… heck? Wait, did I send it to the correct person? Oh Lord… "WHO ARE YOU? :O"
1. Chapter 1

**Just a oneshot…! TO GET MY MIND OFF OF THINGS…**

**Today's the worst day of my life QQ.. Okay , First of all, I went to school to buy my new uniform. I was disguised so that no one would recognize me… but one did! Second, I thought it was July… weird enough, and I thought today was 7/7 which was a friend's bday! I greeted her…. And she's like, my bday's still in July… O.O GOD! I lost track of dates… There's seriously something wrong with me today… And I went to our grandma's house… I opened one random door to find one person dressing up inside it…**

**GAHHHH! SUCH AN EMBARRASSING DAYYYY~ WAH….;o;**

**So, I'm writing a fic to forget about all these things, will that be okay? So if this fic is suckish.. I'm sorry o.o really, realllly, sorry ;o;**

**Hehe :3 Obviously, USUK 3 Oh and the girl's name is… Allyson. O.o I just made up the girl's name, alright? CUz… well, I needed a girl character for Alfred..o.o **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HETALIA! ;o;**

**Alfred's POV**

"_I like you a lot. Would you like to go out with me?"_

Sending that text was harder than I thought. My heart was beating rapidly and I started to feel uneasy. What if I get rejected? What if she doesn't like me back? This just scared the crap outta me!

Waiting for the reply was even harder than I thought. It felt like a million years later, when my phone finally buzzed. The fact that she replied made me want to cheer and tell the whole world that she ACTUALLY replied!

But suddenly, the thought that she might reject me filled my brain and I started to feel uneasy again. This was like getting my report card! That's right! That kinda feeling! Urghhh… I hate that feeling! I mean, I'm Alfred F. Jones, for God's sake! I'm not scared of anything!

Slowly, I flipped my phone, read my new message, and my eyes widened at the message I received.

"_I think it's sweet that you like this person but you're a bloody fool if you actually planned on confessing through text…"_

What the… heck? Wait, did I send it to the correct person? Oh Lord…

"_WHO ARE YOU? :O"_

I quickly shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out the strip of paper where her number was written. Did I send it to the correct person? I read the numbers carefully on the paper and got my phone. I read the numbers carefully on my phone and they were exactly the same.

What the hell went wrong?

Then it struck me… Was that a 5 or a 6? I chose 6 cuz it looked like a 6 to me but, but, but… DAMMIT GILBERT AND YOUR SUCKISH HANDWRITING!

Was that supposedly 5? But those looked like overlapping numberssss…. URGHH!

My phone buzzed again and I quickly read the message.

"_Shouldn't I be the one asking that, you bloody dolt!"_

"_I'm a 17 year old boy…"_

…Well, I couldn't possibly tell my real name, right? What if this man or woman was some kind of kidnapper from… from… Russia? Well… he or she doesn't sound Russian.

I mean he or she used the word, "bloody"

Oh mannn, EPIC! He must be English then! I bet he or she's got some kind of accent. That would be awesome! He or she would sound so, coooool!

*SLAP*

Snap out of it, Jones! This is a huge issue for you. Why? Well, you confessed to the wrong person! Isn't that embarrassing enough?

My phone buzzed again.

"_This isn't Omegle, lad! Alright, I'll start first. My name's Arthur. Originally from the Great Britain but now lives in the U.S. Bloody git.23 years old…"_

I'm psychic! I knew he was English, wait, he lives in the AWESOME US OF A now. Cool. Well, to be fair, I have to tell my info as well…

Oh God, he knows Omegle! He must be some kind of pervert! Ew…

"_Are you one of those pervy dudes in Omegle…? Cuz if you are then… Ew. Oh… my name's Alfred."_

Well, that seems decent, right? Oh well.

Now that I think of it, should I still confess to Allyson..? Or should I just chill for now and spare the embarrassment of getting rejected for tomorrow or next week?

Yeah, next week sounds good. And this Artie dude said that it would suck if I confessed through text. Psh, like he's got a girlfriend.

"_BLOODY GIT! I'm not a pervert of any kind! And not all people in Omegle are perverts… just most of them! Pleasure to meet you, Alfred. I'm guessing you're American?"_

I chuckled at his text. What the hell? He called me a "git". Hahahaha, sounds so weird.

"_Yeahp! Fully American, man! And I'm hella proud of it!"_

I thought for a bit before asking,

"_And what do you mean I'm a 'bloody fool' if I confessed through texts?"_

Sent!

My phone buzzed again after a few minutes and I laughed once more at what I read.

"_Obviously you are, basing it on your awful grammar. And well, when you confess, you should add a bit more… romance to it. You should confess to the girl face to face."_

Romance, huh? This dude's amusing.

"_Heh, you sounded so French, right there. Lol going all, 'ROMANCE'. Nice one, dude."_

"_DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO FRENCH PEOPLE! DISGUSTING!"_

"_HEY, RACIST, MAN."_

"_It is not 'racist'. I just hate French people… They're bloody Frogs!"_

"_Big meanie. My bro's awesome in talking French! And he's Canadian!"_

"_Well, for all I know, French and English is Canada's National Language."_

"_Oh yeah, I read that fact in the Almanac or somethin'. Wassap, Artie?"_

"_It's *something and it's *what's up. Stop butchering my language, bloody American. And *Arthur's fine."_

"_Okay, okay. Grammar Nazi. What's up?"_

"_Grammar Nazi? That is very offensive! And I'm working right now. You just had to disturb me."_

"_Well I didn't know this was your number! I was going to send it to Allyson!"_

"_Oh, Allyson is the unlucky girl, is it? Well, you were lucky enough to send it to me. If it were others, they would laugh at you."_

"_UNLUCKY? Take that back, old man!" _

"_Never!(and I'm not that old!) Well, seriously, Alfred. I'll have to go. I'm a Journalist and I'm very busy. Goodbye."_

"_Awe, but I'm having fun talking to you :(" _

"_We'll… talk again later, alright? And I'm guessing that's some kind of sad face?"_

"_YAY! And YES! MAN, you don't know? YOU REALLY ARE OLD!"_

I stared at my phone with a goofy smile. Whoever that Arthur dude was, he was fun to talk to. Well, amusing! But right after he stopped replying, my day got boring.

It was a Saturday afternoon and what was I doing? Staring at my phone, waiting for Arthur to text me.

I groaned when I was staring for almost half an hour already and threw my damn phone away from me.

"I'm boooooooooooreddddd!" I whined to myself. I gasped when I heard someone answer.

"Then go outside and play or something, like you usually do." I turned to see Mattie on his bed, reading a book beside his bear, Kumajiro.

I gave out a nervous laugh, "Since when did you get here?" I asked. He raised a brow at me and sighed, "When you were chuckling at your phone and when you were wearing this goofy grin of your face. Who was that, anyway?" he asked back, his eyes still glued on his book.

"No one~" I cooed, hoping he'd get curious but I pouted when he responded by rolling his eyes, "Must be Allyson." He muttered to himself but I heard it. I smirked at him, "No it wasn't! HAHA, wrong guess, Mattie~"

He shrugged and smiled, "Don't tell me you have a new crush?" There, an unusual thing happened to me. I felt my face grow hot and I shook my head non-stop. My chest started to feel all tingly… My eyes widened at the sudden feeling, "WHAT THE HELL? NO WAY! IT WAS A DUDE!"

I saw Matthew grin at me, obviously amused. "Hmmm? Really, Al? You're interested in a dude now? Eh, nothing wrong with that. I have a crush on Gilbert."

I think my eyes were as big as plates now, "WHA? YOU WHAT? GIL? URGH!"

Matthew gave me a careless look, "I thought it was obvious. Isn't it?" I shook my head, "Noo! Not at all! I thought you liked Ivan's sister!" Mattie shook his head, "What the hell, no way! She's creepy!"

I froze. My baby brother… was… gay? NO! Not gay, I remember him telling me he liked this girl in 6th grade… He's bi! My brother's bi! Okay, well, nothing wrong with that… I mean, I have to respect his decision. I mean, Gil's really popular with the ladies. Nothing wrong with dudes liking him…

"Al?"

Yeahp! It's alright. Nothing wrong with tha-

"ALFRED!"

"WHAT?"

"I was kidding!" I stared at him wide eyed. "Oh...okay." He rolled his eyes and started to ignore me. He continued reading his book and I continued moping around and stuff.

And finally, my phone buzzed. I quickly jumped on where I threw my phone and grabbed it. I flipped my phone and read the message and grumbled that it wasn't from Arthur. It was from my dad saying he and mom would be late. Darn…

I turned my head and called Mattie's attention. "Mom and dad would be home late…" I told him the news. He nodded and continued reading. Man, I should just ignore my phone. I'm starting to get all anxious on receiving texts.

I held my phone tightly and threw it towards Mattie's bed. It landed with a soft, "oomph" that made Mattie look. My bro rolled his eyes and spoke, "Stop throwing your phone around. It'll break." He lectured shortly before reading his book again.

I pouted and replied with a very manly, "Hmph!"

Then an idea popped in my head. I'll leave my phone to Matthew and play around the park just two blocks away! Yes, that's an awesome idea. I'd get away from being desperate on receiving his texts…

Wait… I'm not desperate!

I… just enjoy having new friends! That's right!

* * *

I stared at the green grass, awfully bored. I've been playing around the playground all alone and man, I feel so 'forever alone' now…

I looked at my wristwatch and found out that I've been outside for an hour now.

I stood up from my swing and sighed, before going back to my place.

When I finally arrived, I found Matthew sleeping soundly. He's wasting his weekend, gosh! First, he was reading; now he's asleep…

I found my phone still lying on his bed and I grabbed it. I took a glimpse if I had any messages and groaned when I still got none. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, laying my phone right beside me. This day is so damn boring. But let's look at the bright side, Alfred.

You made a new friend by sending your confession text to him. But I wonder, how in the world should I confess to Allyson...? Arthur said I should add a bit of… romance. Like what, bouquet of roses? A serenade? Should I kneel on one knee then confess?

And there, I snapped. I grabbed my phone and texted Arthur a short message.

"_YOU'RE WORKING TOO HARD! CHILL FOR A WHILE AND TALK TO MEH D:"_

1 minute passed… No reply…

2 minutes passed… Still no reply…

7 minutes passed… Still no- _BUZZZZZZ!_

"_Oh, I'm sorry for the late reply. I took a quick shower. What do you want?"_

My cheeks flushed red as I read the text. Gah, I disturbed him when he was taking a shower. Wait… what did I want? I thought for a few seconds before texting back.

"_I wanted to ask you on how to confess to Allyson..."_

My phone buzzed after a few seconds.

"_Confess to her in real life. Not through texts. Done."_

"_Gah, you meanie! Like, you know, hoowwww? Should I sing for her? Give her a freaken flower? Kneel down on one knee and tell her how I feel?"_

"_Just… well, it's sweet on how you think like that. But Alfred, calm down. You're not bloody proposing. I'm actually laughing on how naïve you are."_

"_So, what I suggested would be a bit overboard? Hehhh! Laugh all you want, oldie! I bet you're wearing some kinda dress shirt and sweater vest!"_

"_How'd you know? Are you bloody stalking me? Don't tell me that confession was actually for me!" _

Whaaaa? He really wears those kinda clothing. Oh God, this was hilarious!

"_I'm Alfred Jones! I know everything! And no, why the heck would I stalk an old man? AND NOOOO! DUDE!"_

"_You're a very careless boy, I see. You just announce your surname like that to the whole world? Tsk. I'm not old."_

"_OH CRAP! TELL ME YOUR LAST NAME IN EXCHANGE, MAN! Yea you are. Lol, Hey, have ya ever confessed to anyone?"_

"_Okay then, to be fair, it's Kirkland. I'm not, and of course! I'm 23 year old, been there, done that."_

"_Hehe, Kirkland. See? You sound like an old man! Oooooh. Details, detailllsss!"_

"_Oh shush. And why would I tell you? You're a complete stranger!"_

"_No, I'm not. You know my whole name! I know yours! And, isn't it better to tell a stranger cuz well, they're strangers! They kno nuthin bout you!"_

"_You're use of words is starting to get worse as time passes. Well, maybe I could tell you. Where should I start?"_

"_Dunno. From the very start?"_

"_It's quite long Alfred, I wouldn't want my phone bills to increase."_

"_How long? Real long?"_

"_My whole middle school and highschool life."_

"_Ohhh, that is long. Do you have a laptop? Ok yes you do. You're a Journalist! You have skype? Yea, 'course you do! Let's chat there. My user's _**x_ImTHEHerooo**_. You just had to remind me of my phone bill. Cya"_

Damn, Artie. Reminding me of my phone bills. I wouldn't be able to pay up if we continued! It's better to just chat online.

I got my laptop, lying on my desk and turned it on. I turned on the wifi as well and quickly got back on my bed. I laid the laptop down on my bed and waited until it was on. I quickly clicked on Skype and logged in with my awesome fast typing skillz.

And again, I waited for about 30 minutes before receiving a friend request from... "**Unicornsandfairiesarereal!**"

I thought it was a bunch of random letters but I guess not. I held back my laughter, not wanting to wake Mattie up. I accepted the friend request and quickly sent a message. I never bothered on changing his name on my list to "Arthur Kirkland" or something.

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Artie? S'that you? Wth :)) **

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Yes, Alfred. **

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Oh lol. Whattup with your name? XD **

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Why? Is there a problem with my username? I couldn't think of anything, alright? And don't assume all human beings have Skype. I had to download it and I made an account as quick as I could! **

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Ohhhh, sorry man. Well, thought you had. I mean, you're from the UK and well you're in the US now. You kno,vid cam with family members?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Well, I don't go online that much. I just have an account to send my writings.**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: ohh alrighty! Sooo, cmonnn! Storryy! Middle school. I might actually be able to, you know! Get an idea on what to do with Allysonnn! xD**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Hello?**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Says here you're still typing? **

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Hulllooooo? Heyy, replyyyyy! C'mon! s'this some kinda glitch? O.o**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Okay, okay… I'll wait.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Okay well, I'll start now. During my middle school days, I suddenly moved here, in America. I was very disappointed because I never really had the chance to decide for myself. I never even knew I was transferring here! It was very… sad for me, to leave my friends in England. I was enrolled to a school near my house and that's where I attended my schooling. At first I felt very nervous about it, but I noticed a lot of people liked my accent. A lot were even fond of the way I looked and talked. Soon, I felt very comfortable with my new lifestyle. Until one day, one jock got very envious of me and started bullying me. He and his friends started spreading false rumors about me and… in a blink, I lost all my friends. Ever since that day, my life was lonely. **

**x_ImTHEHerooo: WHOAH. No wonder you replied late. You were typing a lot o,o well, anyways.**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Okay, okay. I'll be patient. OH OH ! This is where your "love" will appear, right?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: I hate to admit it, but you're correct.**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: HAH! KNEW IT! *victory dance***

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Oh shush, git. **

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Lol you called me git. Anywayyyys, go go. Continue!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Alright. If you say so.**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Yeahp. xD**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: When I was all alone in a park near my school, (I always pass by there before going home) one person approached me. This person accompanied me the whole time I was there in the park. This person was very nice and always had a cheerful smile. This person had dark brunette hair and had an obvious American accent. This person was just lovely. We stayed with each other until high school and I became very fond of this person. As soon as I realized my feelings, I confessed. But, it never really ended great. This person well, left me for another and until I graduated, I was alone. And here I am now! End of story.**

As I finished reading the story, I felt depressed. Man, this guy's been through a lot. Must've hurt… I could feel through the chat that he was starting to become emotional. I didn't want that.

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Hah, must be because you were acting like an old man!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Well, that's very comforting, Alfred.**

Crap, wrong move.

**x_ImTHEHerooo: I was kidding! xD Uhm.. I dunno what to say. Sorry.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: It's quite fine. I don't expect you to say something about it, really.**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Ah well… I'm sorry for what happened, Artie. **

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: It's alright…**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: But this girl must be blind. I swear. C'mon, I just met you earlier today and I like you! You're a great person, Artie! **

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Wh-What?**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: I mean… OH GOD. That sounded so wrong! I mean, I'm actually fond of you! You're an awesome person to talk to! Even if you are a stranger! This girl must be blind. She never saw your good spots. And if she befriended you out of pity, then she soooo does not deserve your love, man! You. DESERVE. BETTER! XD**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: I'm quite speechless, Alfred. Uhm, thank you. You made me smile. And I'll have to correct you. You've mistaken, it's not a girl.**

My eyes widened, "Say what now?" I blurted out a bit too loud that woke Matthew, "Shut up, Al" he groaned. I mouthed a "sorry…" when I turned to look at him.

I turned back to my screen still shocked. Well, Ohhhhh. I get it..! No wonder he kept on using, "This person".

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Uhm… Alfred? Are you still there? I'm sorry. I must've made you feel… uncomfortable.**

I shook my head and slapped myself.

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Oh yea, sorry. My bro woke up and yelled at me for being too noisy.**

Sorry, Mattie. I had to use you.

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Oh, Alright then. I still apologise. I must've made you feel uncomfortable…**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: No, no. It's alrighttt! I meannn, nawwww. Don't bother worrying! I'm bi!**

Holy CRAP… Where the hell did that come from?

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Is that so? Ah well. I can't help but notice your picture. That is you, right?**

He's talking about my profile picture. I smiled at the memory of that picture. That was the time we went on a vacation in my grandma's house. We were telling jokes with dad and Mattie got a stolen picture of me, laughing out loud. Dammit! Unfair, he saw me already and I haven't. Oh, wait, he's new here in Skype. Can't blame him… *siiiigh* But thank God he changed the topic!

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Yeahp! Go upload a picture of you, mann! You cheat :o**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: No way! I look bloody awful! **

**x_ImTHEHerooo: HAHAHA NO WAY! I have a feeling you'd look fine! C'monnn. You've seen the 'handsome' me! I wanna see you!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Handsome? You? Don't flatter yourself. **

**x_ImTHEHerooo: HEYYY MEANIE! I look handsome! Don't deny it! LOL UPLOAD. UPLOAD!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Psh, I've seen better looking men than you. Alright, alright, Be thankful this laptop has a webcam…**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Grrrr… OH YAY! GO GO GO!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Alright, alright. Calm down.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Okay… **

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: I'm almost done…**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: File name: **

When the file finished downloading on my laptop, I quickly opened it.

My face grew hot at the image that I saw.

There was a man that honestly looked just about my age, obviously annoyed. He had light blonde hair and his green eyes were avoiding the camera. A blush was visible on his face and he was wearing a childish pout. Then I saw his huge EYEBROWS… HUGE!

I laughed at the image but I can't bear but think it was adorable…

**x_ImTHEHerooo: YOU LOOK SO YOUNG! YOU SURE YOU'RE 23? **

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: I'm sure I know my age, Alfred. And hey, it was great chatting with you, lad. But I have to go. See you next time?**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Definitely.**

As soon as he was offline, I shut down my laptop. I laid down on my bed with a satisfied grin. I don't think I'll ever be able to confess to Allyson.

**END OF STORYYYY! WOOOHHHOOOOO!**

**Yeahp, it was prolly filled with nonsense, huh?**

**Sorry for wasting your time OTL**

**But heyyyy, I was able to forget all my humiliation…hehehehh….**

**THANKS FOR READING :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hihi… Hi. Drew here! :D This was supposed to be a oneshot but… some were telling me in their Reviews to make it a multi-chaptered fic or that I should continue it. Sooooo… here I am! :D Wouldn't hurt to try, right? And.. I'm really sorry if this turns out bad… :I**

**You guys… You guys made me so happy ;o; **

**I never thought I'd get Reviews and stuff ;o; …. That's just big news for meh! O: Well, I am new here in …**

**And for my story to be added your Favorites and stuff… Oh God! It's just an honor… ;o; So Thank you… Thank you so very much =~=**

**OKAY! NUFF DRAMA! YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME SMILE AND LAUGH OUT LOUD!**

**DEAR LORD, YOU GUYZ MADE MY DAY! xD xD I… love you, guys… /Awww~kward/**

**Again, I'm serious… if this fic turns out to be bad.. I'm real sorry o.o **

**Alfred's POV**

I was lying on the floor, obviously bored and I swear I've been staring at the ceiling for 5 minutes now. Seriously, that's how suckish my life is. It's a nice Saturday afternoon and what was I doing?

I just mentioned, lying on the floor!

I'm banned from going out of the house today cuz I was ordered to watch over the house. Parents are out on a date… again… And well, Mattie's got some extra work in school so he's there right now. All I know he'd be home late as well.

I groaned and started rolling on the floor out of boredom. When I grew tired of doing that, I shoved my hand inside my pocket and checked if I had any texts but groaned again since I've received none.

Text, huh?

I stared at my phone, dazed. I wonder what Arthur's doing. Probably work…I shook my head and sat up. We haven't talked since then, actually. Well, not that I'm sad about that fact. Just, well, I'm really bored right now and stuff… Er…

I stood up and looked at the wall clock that indicated 2:13 p.m. I went out of the room and went down to the kitchen. Opened the cupboard and grabbed myself a box of cookies (for later) before going back to my room. I turned on the television and as well as my laptop.

I grabbed the remote and continuously changed the channels, finding a good show or movie. But since all the movies being featured at the moment were all chick flicks I just decided to watch "Spongebob" in Nick. When the opening song finished, I turned my attention to my laptop and played some random Horror games online.

"…CLICK!"

After a few seconds of the game intro I closed the window. It wasn't cuz I was scared, alright? I mean, the game intro was so detailed and realistic! So I assumed the game was going to be hard! That's all. I wouldn't want to waste my effort on some… GAME! Hahaha…haha..

After a good 30 minutes, I'm back to where I started. Oh, wait, but instead, I was lying on my bed instead of the floor. Still staring at the ceiling! WTF, man!

I grabbed a pillow and covered my face with it. I slowly closed my eyes and decided I'd have a quick nap when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I got my phone and never bothered to look at the caller ID. I answered my phone with careless, "Yeeellow?" then winced at the answer I received.

"_FRANCIS, YOU BLOODY DOLT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU RIGHT NOW, HUH? IF YOU'RE FUCKING AROUND LIKE YOU USUALLY DO, I WON'T HESITATE ON KILLING YOU WHEN YOU ARRIVE HERE! YOU'RE BLOODY LATE, YOU KNOW THAT? AND DON'T GO AROUND TELLING ME IT'S A WEEKEND! YOU KNOW OUR DAYS OFF ARE ON SUNDAYS, IDIOT! WELL? WON'T YOU ANSWER ME? DO YOU REALLY PLAN ON LEAVING ALL THE WORK TO ME?"_

My eyes widened at the sudden outburst. I threw my pillow away and sat up.

"Wait, mister. I think you got the wrong numbe-." I answered in the most polite way I can but I was cut off by an irritated, _"Bullshi*t! Don't play with me, frog!"_

I raised my brow. He said "frog". Oh God… don't tell me…

Process, Process… He said, "Frog" and there's only one person I know who calls people, "frogs"…

Processing… He used the words "bloody" and "dolts"…

AND NOT TO MENTION THE SE- *cough* ATTRACTIVE BRITISH ACCENT!

DING DING DING!

"Arthur? S'that you?"

"_Don't play dumb with me Francis! I remember you attempting to change your bloody accent! I won't fall for it anymore! But I might say, it's impressive how you're able to use such a believable Ameri..can…ac..cent….."_

I laughed loudly into to the phone, "JESUS, ARTIE! THAT WAS PRICELESS!"

"_Alfred? Oh, dear. This is so embarrassing…"_

"HAHAHA NO WAY! IT'S WAY FUNNY, MAN!" I continued laughing until my stomach hurt.

"_Shut up, Alfred! It is not! And dear Lord, I'm sorry you had to hear my outburst."_

"Apology accepted, dude, but do you kiss your mother with your mouth? I never thought you'd curse a lot!"

"_Oh shut it, git! Stop laughing!"_

I bit my lip and forced myself to stop laughing. But I couldn't stop a huge grin creeping into my face.

"Alright, alright, I'm guessing Francis was his name, right? He's French, isn't he?"

"_Well, I might say, you're correct." _I wore a proud smile when I heard his voice sounding impressed. But he did give me a hint when we first met through text.

"So, wassup with the dude? Why you shoutin' n all, man? It's an awesome Saturday afternoon and yer actin' like that!"

"_Dear God. Your use of words never did improve, huh?"_

"Ah Shattap! I talk fine. So, wassap?"

"_Well, I'm terribly stressed since that BLOODY FROG is late!"_

"LOL (that's right, I really said 'lol') S'this his first time?"

"_What? Oh gosh, no! He's always roaming around having random se-…*cough* He's always flirting around with all the human beings he meet!"_

I suppressed my laughter when he stopped half his sentence and continued with a new one.

"I'm not a kid 'nymore, Artie!"

"_Oh shush, that's not the point. Urgh, I just feel so pissed off with how- Urgh. Nevermind. How about you? How are you doing, Alfred? It's been a week since we've last talked and met."_

I heard him chuckle when he said 'met'. It made me smile but suddenly, everything just came to me. I was talking to Arthur! Arthur Kirkland, the dude whom I accidentally sent my confession to. The dude I met last week and chatted with.

The image he sent me last time practically popped in my mind and my face started to become hot. Shit… Alright, brain. Act natural like how you were acting a while ago. Please, please, please don't make things awkward…

"Hahaha, well, it's funny cuz I was actually just thinking 'bout you!"

DAFUQ, BRAIN? Crap, crap, crap. That sounded so wrong,

"_O-oh? Is that so? Well, alright then?"_

Right after his reply, I could feel awkwardness starting to get to us. I tried to ask what he was doing and stuff but he replied with one word that made things even more awkward, "Work."

It took me a few seconds before snapping, "Okay, okay. I so can't take much more of this awkwardness!" I blurted. Somehow, I heard him giggle.

"_Same here. It's your fault why it started to get awkward!" _

"Whaaaa? Naw, it ain't!"

"_Yes it was!"_

"No way, man!"

"_Well, you were the one going all, 'I was thinking about you!'"_

I rolled my eyes and my cheeks started to get warm again.

"Well! I was just stating facts! And who answers one word to the question, 'what ya doin?'"

"_Well, it was the truth! I wasn't doing anything else! So obviously, I was working."_

"Psh, no way, you're talking with me. How can you be working?"

"_Just so you know, I'm… uh, typing with one hand!" _

"HAHAHAHA NO WAY! Impossible. You're not that epic."

"_Oh please, I'm just that amazing!"_

"Suuuure, Artie."

"_Shush."_

Suddenly, I heard another voice from the other line and at same time, the doorbell rang.

I heard Arthur mumble an, "Excuse me." before talking to the other person. I took this time to run downstairs and answer the front door. I turned my phone to loud speaker so I would hear if Arthur was done speaking to the other man.

When I was in front of our mahogany door, I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. As I pulled it open, I found a little blonde boy staring at me with cheerful eyes, "Hey there, mister! I'm Pe-"

"_Hello, Alfred? Are you still there?" _I yelped in surprise when I heard Artie's voice. I mouthed an "Excuse me" to the little boy and turned off the loud speaker of my phone.

I told Arthur that I had to go and he said he was going to say the same. I didn't really want to hang up but I guess I had to. When he finally hung up, I faced the little boy with a forced smile. I was a bit surprised when he stared back at me with worried eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I bother your phone call with someone special?"

My eyes widened and I fought back a blush. I shook my head and grinned at him, "No way, man. It was nothing." I tried to cover but he shook his head as well, "It wasn't just nothing, mister! I saw the sadness in your eyes!" I stared at the boy who seemed determined that he was correct.

Now that I think of it, the kid awfully looked like someone. His sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, I gave out a chuckle. He almost looked like me!

I sighed and raised my hands in mock defeat, "Okay, okay, you caught me, kid." I winked at him, "I was talking to a very cute Briton! And I seem to like this person." The little kid grinned at me as he crossed his arms, "See? That person really was special! I'm correct!" he announced proudly.

I patted the little boy's head and laughed, he was so cute. He laughed back with me when suddenly, his expression changed, he looked somewhat sad, "I'm really sorry for ruining your phone call, mister…" he apologized, obviously feeling guilty.

That made him look even cuter. It made me go all, "AWWWWWWWWWW." in the inside. But I gave him one of my signature grins in the outside. I bent down until we had the same eyes level and pinched his cheeks. "Don't worry 'bout it, kid. I talk to her all the time." I lied. That whole sentence was a complete lie.

The blonde kid smiled brightly at me, "I'm glad then!" he answered. I stood up straight again when I notice him holding an empty jar. I raised a brow at him before speaking again, "You were introducing yourself, right?"

The little boy nodded his head, "Oh dear, I almost forgot! I'm Peter and our school's having a fundraiser. They say that the class who earns the most cash will win! And I really want our class to win! My duty here is to ask for donations in the whole neighborhood. But, if you don't want it's alright. The other neighbors never donated…"

I felt bad when he said none from the neighborhood donated. So I let my hero side come out and I pulled out my wallet from my back pocket. I pulled out two 1 dollar bills and dropped it in the jar. Peter grinned at me from ear to ear and thanked me.

There goes of what's left from my allowance. Man, I'm poor. But I just had to give it to the cute little boy. Let's just call it a… heroic deed!

"So, since when have you been roaming around the neighborhood?" I asked curiously. Peter tilted his head before answering, "Well, it's been hours… I think I started at 9 a.m."

"Whoah, you've been roaming for so long?" The boy nodded proudly, "I want our class to win!" he announced, determined. I nodded in understanding, "Hey, would you like to come in for some… cookies?" Oh, I sounded like some old lady.

Peter gave me a surprised look, "Cookies? Really, mister?" I nodded again, "Yeahp! A whole box of 'em! Want some chocolate milk too?" Peter nodded non-stop. He looked very excited when I led him in. Honestly, this was all so wrong. But Heyyy, I'm not some kind of pedo bear.

I led him to the kitchen and got him a glass of awesome chocolate milk. Then I remembered that the cookies were upstairs. I turned to him and asked, "Want to eat upstairs? You can play with my laptop or something. You can bring the milk as well." I told him. His eyes were as wide as plates, "Really? You're allowed to eat upstairs? A laptop?"

*Le gasp*

"Whaa? You're not allowed to eat upstairs? You don't know what a laptop is?" I asked continuously. Peter nodded his head, "I'm never allowed to eat upstairs. I know what a laptop is. My brother uses it a lot! And I'm never allowed to eat many sweets as well. My brother is very strict, you see! And we only have tea at home!"

"Tsk, if I was your big bro, I'd let you have an awesome life!" Peter laughed. "It's because my brother's always busy. Maybe that's why he's so uptight." I nodded with an understanding smile. I patted him on the head, "Do you miss him?" The boy wore a sad smile, "Just a little bit. But he comes home now and then for me. That's great, right?" I nodded.

I led him upstairs while I held his chocolate milk. I asked him to lay his jar somewhere and he laid it on my desk. I laid the glass of milk beside it and got the box of cookies that was lying on my bed. I ripped the box open and handed it to the kid. He got a one cookie and chewed it. It made me happy cuz I saw the obvious delight on his face.

We spent almost the whole afternoon playing games on my laptop and munching on cookies. Peter was so fond of the chocolate milk that he had three glasses. (I'll have to apologize to Mattie... it was his, actually) Right after that, we grew tired of the game and just watched TV.

While watching, Peter asked me a question that caught me off guard. "So what's the name of the girl you were talking to?" I raised a brow at him and smiled calmly.

BUT IT WAS FAR DIFFERENT FROM THE INSIDE! I WAS SCREAMING IN MY HEAD! WHAT TO SAY? WHAT TO SAY? 'OH, I LIED. IT WAS ACTUALLY A DUDE.'

"Allyson…" my original crush's name slipped from my mouth. Peter giggled, "Oooooh. How does she look like? Is she pretty? You told me she was British, right?" Argh… I guess I have to lie more. "Yeahp! She's a cute British girl. She has short blonde hair and bright green eyes." I told him. Oh God… I practically described Artie.

"Wow! She must be really pretty! I wish you luck…uh… I think I never got your name, mister." I burst out into laughter, "Oh God! And we've been hanging out all this time! I'm Alfred, by the way. Just, Alfred's fine." I winked at him. He laughed as well but was suddenly silenced when he was my wall clock, "Oh dear! It's already late! I'll have to go back. Will I ever see you again, Alfred?" he asked in a sad tone.

I tickled him and he was now uncontrollably laughing, "Of course! You know where I live, right? Just come here anytime!" I stopped tickling him and he nodded gleefully. "Alright then! Goodbye, Alfred!"

I led him back to the front door and he quickly ran away while waving at me.

I went back upstairs and fixed up all the mess. I went back downstairs and washed the glass. Oh, and can you guys believe this? We were able to finish the whole box of cookies! LOL we're epic! That's right, EPIC!

When I went back upstairs, in my room, I noticed that I never actually turned off my laptop. It was just logged out. I logged in and there was a sudden, "Whooooooop!". Okay, Skype users… you will understand. My account in Skype automatically signs in and the "Whoooooooop!" thing's like… I can't explain. Just try using Skype. It makes that sound when you sign in.

And I was notified that **Unicornsandfairiesarereal A.k.a Arthur** was online. Out of instinct, I clicked his name in my friend list and sent him a quick, "Yooo!"

It took a while before I was the he was typing back.

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Hello there, Alfred.**

**x_ImTHEHerooo:**** Lol Yooo! Sup, bro?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: I left work a bit early today and now I'm home, relaxing.**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Relaxing? Haha oldie.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Shush, git. I've been through a lot of stress, you know?**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: So?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: You're part of it.**

I muffled a laugh.

**x_ImTHEHerooo: SAY WHAT? Nuh way, man. I haven't even talked to you in like.. a week!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: You're still part of it!**

I laughed loudly. What the hell? How's that even possible?

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Psh, can't stop thinking bout meh, huh? :**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Narcissist.**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Shhh. I'm not :P**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: What's that supposed to be?**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Oh, it's like.. the emoticon's sticking its tongue out.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: And I'm guessing you're doing that in real life?**

Okay guys… that was the creepy part cuz I really was sticking my tongue out at the screen childishly.

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Did I get it right?**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Hah, no way, man. **

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Lies.**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Ohkkkay. Change topic, man.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Okay then. Tell me your love story with Allyson. Just to be fair since I told you my… love story.**

Do my eyes deceive me? Is he really interested in my love life..?

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Well, Allyson has really dark blonde hair and she had hazel colored eyes.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Mhm. And? I asked for a story, boy. I never asked you to describe her.**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Yeah, yeah. I was getting to it.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Then go continue.**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Ok ok**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: She's like… real popular, man. Queen bee and stuff.**

Well, now that I think of it… What did I like about Allyson? It's true she's popular and hot. Definitely hot… Was that all? She wasn't that smart… WTF? WHAT DID I LIKE ABOUT HER?

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: And?**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: I guess that's it.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: What? Well, that's really plain. I pity you.**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: It's just a crush. I mean, she's hot!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Well, I was actually expecting more because you sounded like you were really nervous last week.**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Oh, really? But I'm glad I had a crush on the girl.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Oh really? Why?**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Without her, I wouldn't have met you.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: What? I-ah.. thank you. It means a lot.**

**x_ImTHEHerooo: Haha no prob. Sooo, wassup?**

I read Arthur's reply. He said that he was just sitting on his desk chatting with me. No work and he mentioned he had a cup of tea to relax himself.

I replied normally, teasing him on how old he acted and stuff. But actually, I was exploding in the inside.

WTF, BRAIN? WITHOUT HER, I WOULDN'T HAVE MET YOU? MAN, THAT SOUNDED LIKE SOME KINDA CHEESY LINE FROM A FREAKEN CHICK FLICK! DUUUUDE!

I hit my head a few times before replying to whatever Arthur was saying now. Something in between, "I'm not old" and "Shut up."

At this moment, I let everything slip. I forgave my brain for acting like that and continued chatting with Arthur. We chatted for a long time, actually. But soon, he had to go ahead cuz his brother was there. He said he had to cook supper and all so we said our farewells.

Right after that, I shut down my laptop and actually decided to take a quick nap.

**NORMAL POV – Arthur's Residence**

"Peter! Where have you been? It's really late." The elder Briton scolded the younger. Peter merely smiled at his brother, "Oh big brother, you won't believe what happened! I met a friend!"

The young adult's temper decreased when he saw the bright smile on his brother and he was able to smile back, "That's great, Peter. What's the kid's name?" he asked gently.

Peter jumped excitedly, "He's not a kid! He looked about your age, brother! His name's ALFRED! And he's so very cool! He has this crush named Allyson and it's so obvious he's in love with her!" Peter rambled. "Don't you think that's hilarious, Arthur?"

Arthur nodded and smiled, when suddenly his mind processed what his brother had just said.

Alfred…

Allyson…

Oh gosh, was this _his _(friend) Alfred or another. It was just so ironic that the boy's crush's name was exactly the same as the American bloke had. He quickly shrugged it off and led Peter in.

The two went their way to the kitchen, "Want to help me cook?" Peter grimaced, "No, thanks." He answered. Arthur rolled his eyes and wore his apron. "Oh well, just tell me more about this Alfred bloke."

The younger boy nodded his head excitedly, "Alright then. Well, he said Allyson had short blonde hair and bright green eyes! Isn't that just gorgeous?" Arthur raised a brow. This must be a different Alfred for _the real _Alfred had just told him that Allyson had dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. Not green, and he never mentioned her hair to be short. He chuckled to himself; it would really be a small world if the Alfred that Peter had met was the Alfred he met weeks ago.

Then he suddenly realized. He had short blonde hair and green eyes. He felt his cheeks starting to burn as he shook his head. 'No…' he thought to himself.

'That's just impossible…'

**Alfred's POV**

I woke up at around 7 or so. I don't really care. I planned on cooking myself some dinner but I noticed I wasn't really that hungry. Too much cookies, maybe?

I looked around the room and there was a certain item that caught my eyes…

Peter left his jar here….

**Hehe… this chapter's shorter than the first. Sorry if.. it's not really that good. **

**Hehehe, thanks for reading though~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hulllo! Drew here again! :D **

**Gah, I posted the story last night and I forced myself to wake up as early as I could to check my story and I swear… I was surprised to have more Reviews! O.O **

**Some even Favorited and Alerted.. ;o; just… EPIC…**

**And, my siblings were staring at me cuz, seriously, I wore a huge smile while reading your Reviews. **

**Some were very funny and motivating! All your Reviews are awesome LOL **

**I LOVE YOU GUYZ! THAT'S RIGHT! I DON'T SOUND AWKWARD NYMORE! I LOVE YOU GUYZ!**

**Oh… and I noticed o.o I wasn't able to put a Disclaimer Alert in the last chapter… srry.. o.o**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA!**

**Alfred's POV**

I woke up at 8 a.m. It was a Sunday so 8 a.m. was seriously early for me. I found Mattie sleeping on his bed and I'm sure both my parents were still asleep. All three of them came home late last night. So I had to spend almost the whole night all alone… Don't you guys know how scary that is?

Well, being an awesome brother and son I am, I forgive them.

I stood up from my bed and never bothered to fix it. I went straight to the kitchen and made myself some toast and butter… (Too lazy to cook…). I got myself a glass of water and when I was done eating, I washed the glass and plate I used.

I went back upstairs and took a quick shower. And as I was wearing fresh clothes, I laid down on my bed…again.

_What to do?_

That was the only question that I had in my mind. Should I go online? Well, it is Arthur's day off, right? I shook my head as I felt my cheeks get warm, gah… nevermind. Later… maybe this afternoon.

I have a feeling he's still asleep.

I sat up, looked around the room and I spotted the jar that Peter left. With only two 1 dollar bills inside, I don't think their class will win with just that. Then an idea popped in my head. Since I'm not doing anything in particular, what if I roam 'round the whole neighborhood and ask for donations!

Alright! That'll be great!

I stood and walked towards the jar. I grabbed it and quickly ran outside. While walking, I looked around the whole place. There were so many houses. I can't believe they never donated even a single quarter to Peter.

I started with a random house. I knocked on the door and found that a woman, maybe my mom's age, had answered the door. I presented the jar with a big smile. "Good morning, miss! I'm here in exchange for my… nephew... uhm… cousin! Yeah, my cousin Peter!"

She raised a brow at me but she wore an amused smirk, "Really now, Alfred?" she asked me. My eyes widened, "How'd you know my name?" the lady gave out a chuckle, "I'm close to your mom, remember? I am your neighbor."

Ohhh Riiight. This woman used to hang out a lot with my mom but ever since my mom started working again, they never did hang out that much anymore.

"Right! I remember you… just bit." I gave out a nervous laugh that made her laugh even louder. "Now who's this Peter? I remember your mom mentioning you and you brother aren't that close to your cousins." Urgh… I've been caught.

"Okay, okay. I lied." I sighed and I saw the prideful smile she wore. "Peter's a lil kid who passed by my house yesterday. He had this jar to ask for donations and stuff for their school's fundraising. But he was roaming around the whole day yesterday and not even a single person donated. Well, I donated, see?" I showed her that there was 2 dollars inside the jar and she raised a brow at me. "Are you sure this isn't some kind of prank?" I was like, "Whaaa? No way! I ain't like that!" and suddenly, she giggled.

She pulled out a tiny pouch from her pocket and pulled out a folded 1 dollar bill. She dropped it inside the jar and I swear, my eyes were sparkling. I gave the woman a quick hug before thanking her. She laughed at my actions and patted my head. It made me feel like a kid again.

"Make sure this Peter is real, okay? But I never did see that kid pass by yesterday." I tilted my head, "Were you at home yesterday?" I asked curiously and she gasped before nodding, "Oh right. I wasn't. Forgetful me. Now go and do your thing. I still have to make breakfast, Bye Alfred!"

I waved goodbye and went on my way.

I knocked on each random door I saw and told them Peter's situation. Some scoffed but I was able to beg them to actually donate. That's how awesome I am.

Some gladly donated and wished Peter luck. They were nice enough to tell me that I was a great kid. I felt flattered, of course, but I kept that in the inside. That wasn't the point on why I'm doing this. I'm doing this for Peter…And mannnn! I can't wait to see him all happy and stuff.

It was about 12 when I went back to my house for lunch. I was able to make the jar almost full! I felt so proud of myself! Oh God, maybe Arthur was right. Maybe I really am a narcissist!

But that's not the point. I felt awfully excited to meet Peter again! If only I knew where he lived… but no, I'm no stalker and there's no way I'd track down his freaken house, alright?

Went I went in, I found Mattie making pancakes. And since pancakes are usually made during breakfast, I assumed he just woke up. I greeted him a loud, "GOOD MORNING!" that made him groan. I laughed at his reaction and messed his hair.

I sat on a random chair in our dining table and laid the jar there. I heard Mattie ask me to grab some plates so I followed. After he thanked me, I went back to my chair and stared at the jar.

The next thing I know is that Mattie placed one plate in front of me, beside the jar. He sat on the opposite side of the table and stared curiously at the jar, "Uh… Al? Why do you have a jar filled with… cash?" he asked.

I grinned at him before shoving a piece of pancake in my mouth. "If fo a fwend." My brother rolled his eyes but smiled back, "Sure." He muttered as he stood up again. I swallowed my pancake and quickly answered back, "It's true!"

Mattie just sighed, "Yes, yes. I believe you, Al." he approached the fridge and got a bottle of maple syrup and his chocolate milk. I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm but I froze when I could somehow feel this dark aura oozing out of him…

OH SHIT… HIS CHOCOLATE MILK… OH GOD… I'M SO DEAD.

"Alfred…~" I heard his menacing voice. I tried to ignore it and continue eating my pancake but suddenly he turned around. His eyes were scary as hell… He was giving me a death glare and I admit. That scared me. Mattie's scary when he angry, mad or pissed off. Why? Well, he has a freakin hockey stick upstairs. Do you guys really need an even more detailed explanation? That's right. No. I don't even want to imagine.

I shoved one whole piece of pancake in my mouth and swallowed it forcefully after a few chews.

I slowly placed my plate on the kitchen sink and tried to walk away… slowly…

"Oh, Alfie~ where are you going?" I heard Mattie coo. It sent shivers up my spine. I turned around and found my brother really pissed off, "Y-Yes?" I answered back, stuttering.

"What happened to my chocolate milk?~" I forced up a smile, "Well, uhmm, I-ah. Peter drank some."

*Snap*

"OKAY OKAY OKAYYYY! I'll buy you a new box! Just PLEASE STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT! But… could I borrow some money? I donated what's left of my allowance to Peter!" I cried. Mattie narrowed his eyes at me, "Who's Peter, anyway?"

I looked at him with an instinctive smile, "He's a friend. See that jar, it's for his class. I helped him ask for donations!" Mattie's pissed off face seemed to calm down a bit. "I see." He answered quietly.

He gave out a sigh and reached out for his wallet in his pocket, "Okay, here's my wallet. Just buy a box of milk! I swear, if you buy yourself some candy or something, I'll kill you." I nodded non-stop as he gave me his wallet. I quickly ran going outside and tried to find myself the nearest convenience store.

**Normal POV – Alfred's Residence**

Matthew sighed as his brother exited the house. When will his big brother grow up?

He then giggled, but if Alfred really did grow up… it wouldn't be the same Alfred, right?

The boy sat down on his seat and poured some maple syrup on his pancake. Right after, he drank the remaining milk he had. He washed the dishes and as he was about to go back to his room, the doorbell rang.

He walked his way to the front door and opened it. His eyes widened to see a little boy greet him, "Alfred!" the boy quickly tackled Matthew. The Alfred-look-alike merely shook his head. He was mistaken as his brother, yet again.

He slowly moved backwards as the little boy let go of him, "I'm not Alfred. I'm sorry. I'm actually his brother. We look really alike so I'm used to getting mistaken as him."

The little blonde gasped, "Oh dear! This is so embarrassing! I'm really sorry! Is Alfred home? Oh, I'm Peter, by the way!" Matthew raised a brow in surprise. So Peter was actually a real person. He should apologize to Alfred when he's back.

"Alfred's not home right now. Would you like to come in?" Peter nodded, "Okay then!" the little boy then turned to look at another man. Matthew never noticed that there was another blonde standing a bit far from Peter. "Come over here, big brother!" he called out.

Matthew giggled at the boy's enthusiasm and led the two blonde's in. He led them to the living room and served the older man some coffee and little one a glass of juice.

"I'm pretty sure Alfred will be back soon so… just make yourself at home." Matthew announced politely. He wasn't really good with people. Usually, that was Alfred's job. He groaned to himself… Where the hell was Alfred when he needed him? Oh, right. Buying milk.

Matthew planned to go upstairs and check on his parents when something in his mind clicked. He clasped his hands together that surprised the two brits then turned to face them, "You're Peter, right?" he blurted out.

Peter nodded then chuckled, "Yes, I just introduced myself." Matthew held back the feeling of embarrassment and just softly apologized. He adjusted his glasses and walked his way to the kitchen before Peter could ask anymore further questions.

When he arrived, he grabbed the jar full of cash. He went back to the living room and presented it to Peter. "I think this is yours." The teen smiled at the boy.

The little Briton stared at his jar with wide blue eyes. He slowly shook his head, "H-How's that possible? I remember having only two dollars from Alfred." This made the Alfred-look-alike smile. So his brother wasn't really lying. He really didn't have any cash on him because of the little boy.

"He told me he helped you ask for donations so I assumed you were with him earlier this morning." Matthew answered. The little blonde shook his head, "No. I actually went here yesterday but I accidentally left the jar. He asked for donations for me?"

Matthew couldn't help but giggle. That sounded like his brother, being all heroic and stuff. "I think so. I'm telling you, Alfred's broke. So I swear all the cash there are not his." He earned chuckles from the two Britons that made him smile.

He handed the jar to the boy and felt somehow proud of what his brother did. Peter kept on staring at the jar with huge, impressed eyes. It was adorable.

The older brit faced Matthew and flashed him a grateful smile. Matthew merely smiled back then-

*BAM*

"Yoooo! Back, bro! I bought the milk you wanted and… Peter?" Alfred's eyes trailed down to the man beside the little boy, "….What the hell?"

**Alfred's POV **

What the hell? Was that Arthur?

Light blonde hair… Bright, green eyes… Oh God… no.

Must be his doppelganger! That's right. He looked exactly like him. Just looked. There's no way that Arthur's in my living room right now. Just… no freaken way..! Haha…hahaha…

Peter was the first one who greeted me. He laid his jar down on the coffee table and ran to my direction. He tackled me and hugged me as tight as he could. "Alfred! You actually went around the whole neighborhood and asked for donations?" the little boy was able to say in a muffled sound. I hugged him back and patted his head. When we were separated, I winked at him and gave him a thumb up.

"Heck Yeah! Ain't that awesome? GAHHHH! I wanted to show it to you first!" I pouted. Peter laughed at me, "No, no. It's quite fine. I'm really happy!" That's what I yearned to hear. I wore a proud smile and pinched his cheek, "I'm glad then!"

Peter flashed a toothy grin and dragged me to the couch. "Oh Alfred, this is my brother!" I took a glimpse of the Arthur-look-alike and I'm sure he's trying to avoid me.

That made him seem more like the Arthur I know! But… well, that's not a bad thing, right?

Maybe, real awkward but not a bad thing.

_Arthur _stood up and extended his hand to my direction. "I'm Davis Hughes… Pleasure to meet you, Alfred, right?" A sense of relief filled my being. But I can't bear stop myself from being disappointed. It would be real awesome if I'd actually met Artie.

Then it crossed my mind. What if he was just lying? Psssshhh, there's no way.

I held his hand and slowly shook it. "Yeahp. That's right. Alfred Williams. Awesome meeting you here!" I saw Peter wearing a confused look. As he was about to speak, Davis covered his mouth. Peter doesn't know my surname, right? Yeah… he doesn't. I took a glimpse of Mattie that was giving me a confused look as well so I snuck a wink at him. He rolled his eyes in response.

"Peter was talking about you the whole night. I'm really grateful that you took care of him yesterday." The dude said. I shook my head, "Naww, no prob, man. Anytime."

Well, ain't this awkward… HE EVEN SOUNDS LIKE HIM! BUT… JUST CHILL.

INHALE, EXHALE… NO NEED TO WORRY…

"Well, Peter and I just went here to retrieve his jar. I'm really thankful for what you've done to Peter." Davis started. He took hold of Peter's arm and started walking away. I quickly stopped them.

"Don't you want to stay for lunch of something?" I asked. _Davis_…_Gah, _Can't I just call him Artie? Well, he wouldn't know. Well, anyways, Arthur shook his head and politely declined the offer, telling me that they ate already.

"Can't you guys stay here for a while?" I whined. I saw Peter face his brother with pleading eyes. I wore a childish pout and faced the elder brit with one of my best puppy eyes. And nobody, I mean NOBODY can bear my awesome puppy eyes.

He suddenly sighed in defeat, "Well, alright. Just for this afternoon!"

Peter and I high fived and started cheering! "Let's go upstairs and play, Alfred!" I nodded, "You go on. I'm just going to put this in the fridge. Hey Mattie, can ya lead Peter? He can use my laptop." My bro and Peter just nodded back at me and went on their way. When Arthur was about to follow them, I stopped him and pulled him going to the kitchen with me.

I placed the boxed milk in the fridge and faced _Davis Hughes…_

The dude was staring at me nervously; I stared back at him with a neutral expression. But you guys, I was hella nervous as well. I was about to speak when he suddenly spoke up. "You just enjoy lying, don't you?" my eyes widened.

"No way! _Davis Hughes_? Really?" The man scoffed, "Well, I wasn't sure if you were the real Alfred!" I rolled my eyes, "Oh, please. You were just scared cuz you know I am the real one."

"So you knew I was Arthur all along?" I held back a laugh, "I don't think there are other people with massive eyebrows like you, Artie." Arthur's cheeks started to turn red, "Then why'd you have to lie? I thought you were 'Jones'!" I gulped and scratched the back of my neck, "Well, I felt kinda nervous, you know?" I looked away, "I wasn't sure if you were the real Arthur. Especially when you told me you were DAVID HUGHES! Where in the world did you get that name?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I had to think on the spot, git-" Right after that, I covered my mouth to avoid myself from laughing… He said git. He actually said "GIT" Mannn, that's so weird.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" I muffled a laugh, "You… said git.. pffft" There, I exploded. Arthur was glaring at me, his teeth gritted, "IT IS A REAL WORLD, BLOODY AMERICAN!" I bit my lip, "I..I know.. jus…" you're the first person in my life to actually use it.

"nothing, nothing…" he rolled my eyes at me. I heard him mutter, "such a small world…" I had to agree with that. Artie… was actually in front of me right now.

**I…ahm.. sorry. I have to stop with only that for today. Haha… Something came up..**

**:I I'm having a bit of a bad day. But.. it's prolly all my fault.**

**I'm real sorry guys. I have huge writer's block ongoing right now and… I'm real sorry. I can't think straight.. and there's one thing for sure. I'm real scared.**

**And this chapter's not even that good. I'm real sorry guys… I'm real scared at the moment. Real scared. But I brought it upon myself… and it's all my fault. **

**Gahh… I'm acting all emo again :I Sorry again… and I'm real sorry for my excessive apologies. **

**I feel like crying. Wth =)) uhm… You guys, Thanks for reading. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYZZZ! THANK YOU FOR COMFORTING ME LAST TIME! AND OMG… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWSSS! LIKE…. SO MUCH! ;o; LIKE… 55? God! That's… that's insaneeee! That's so muchhhh!**

**And I'm so sorry that I stopped in one part. I giggled when one Review said that I stopped in a good part. I'm really sorry for that… GAH! I so wanna reply to all yer Reviews but.. I have crappy internet… and it takes time to send PMs… so.. sorry e.e But really, I love you all… I hope that didn't sound awkward… AND EACH ONE OF YOU IS PRECIOUS… TO MY LIFE! :D /dramaaaa~/ Yeah, you guys sayin it was awesome and cute and stuff! YOU GUYS ARE THE AWESOME ONES! I SWEAR!**

**I PROMISE I WON'T ACT ALL EMO AGAIN!... well, not promise but still! AVOID! **

**With the bad thing that happened last time, I feel much better now! Thanks to you, guys. Uhm, you guys motivated me :3 That's really a big thing for me. **

**I feel kinda shy for sayin but… if you guys wanna suggest things, just PM me or something :3 So uhm, if you guys wanna help me out! Just! Send me a PM and srsly! That'll help me a lot o.o I'll try to reply as well, with my crappy internet… o.o**

**Wellll, it's been long since I've last updated, huh? /Thanks to school/ BUT HEY! I'm BACK! :D AND DURING CLASS HOURS I'VE THOUGHT OF THINGS THAT COULD HAPPEN IN THE STORY! HEHEHEH!**

**Anywayyyyysssss, I present! CHAPTER 4!**

**Alfred's POV**

Artie… was actually in front of me right now. Wearing this childish pout he was wearing in the photo. It's as adorable in real life…

"What in the world are you staring at?" he suddenly asked. I jumped a bit in surprise. God, I never noticed I was staring. I felt my cheeks starting to warm up as I looked away. I coughed a bit and got my composure back.

"Well, you're like… in front of me." I stated. He raised a brow at me, obviously confused, "Excuse me?" he was able to mutter and I chuckled in response. "No, no. You don't get it. I mean, the dude I accidentally texted. The dude I chatted with in Skype. The oldie that accidentally called my number and thought I was some dude name Fra-"

"Okay, you don't have to continue that sentence. And I'm not that old!" I covered my mouth and muffled a laugh, "And you act exactly the same!" I was able to add before laughing out loud. Artie huffed and looked away and I swear, his mouth was twitching like he was about to smile. ABOUT TO!

"And you're exactly the same as I imagined." He mumbled. I nodded, "Yeahp! Typical American, man! And I'm hella prouda it!" he suddenly massaged his temples, "Yes… of course, typical American…" I heard the sarcasm in his voice but I shrugged it off.

I looked around the kitchen and spotted a box of tea bags. "So… want some tea?" I asked randomly. He tilted his head before shaking it, "No thank you. Your brother…uhm…"

"Mattie."

"Mattie…? Is that a nickname for Matthew?"

"Yeahppp!"

"Ah yes, well, Matthew already served me a cup of coffee. Which reminds me, I left it in the living room." He suddenly walked his way to the living room and I followed. I got the mug of coffee and the glass of juice on the coffee table and walked back in the kitchen.

Before he placed both cups on the sink, I snatched it. Peter's glass was already half empty but Artie's coffee looked like it was never touched. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Yeah, he did serve some. You never even drank it." He looked slightly embarrassed but then answered, "Well… he already served it… I tried.. ah… I don't really drink coffee… and I couldn't say no."

I sighed, "Well, alrighty then. I'll have the coffee." I mumbled and laid Peter's glass in the sink. I laid the mug of coffee down on top on any random surface there and got a new mug for Arthur. I got the thermos with hot water, poured some and got the box of tea bags. Got one bag and yeah, put it in the mug. I served it to Arthur who was staring back at me disbelievingly.

I couldn't help but raise a brow at him, "Yeah?" He shook his head and got the mug. He shook his head, "Nothing, really." He chuckled and took a sip. Then I realized, "Oh God! I'm sorry we only got teabags, man. No one here drinks tea. That was like… a gift or something." Arthur blushed, "No, just. I don't want to be a bother. I'll repay you someday, Alfred."

I shook my head, "Naw, you dun have to." I grabbed my mug as well and took a sip. When suddenly, I heard Artie choke. I laughed a bit and raised a brow, "What the hell, man. It's just tea." I told him. His face was red now. Like really, really red. And he was looking around and stuff, not wanting to look at me. I pouted, "Hey, wassup? Why you actin' like that, man?"

He shook his head non-stop, "N-no. Nothing. Everything's alright." He stuttered and took a sip of his tea… Making him choke again. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, man." I muttered and took a sip of the coffee again. And now, he choked again. It's impressive on how he's actually able to do that!

"Dude, why in the world are you choking?" I asked. He looked around and pursed his lips. I waited a few seconds before he answered, "You drank on my side." I raised a brow, "Whaaaaa?"

He looked away, "You drank exactly on where I drank on the mug."

OHKAY. It was my turn to choke. I didn't even drink. I just choked… on my freaken saliva!

I forced myself to laugh… which turned out to be a really awkward, "Ha…ha…ha…" Gah… dammit. Well, nothing wrong with that, right? I mean, I didn't know. Oh gosh, he must think I'm some kinda dude who's unsanitary or something. Gahhhh, I didn't knowwww!

"I-I ah… I didn't uh know… Oh God. I didn't uhm, I'm not usually like that. I just didn't know that you.. uh drank. Cuz well, oh God…don't worry, I'm sanitary and stuff! I always take a bath and brush my teeth, I swear." He then laughed. I stared at him with wide eyes, not caring if I am blushing or not. I mean, he's blushing as well so we're freaken even!

"No, no. You've misunderstood. You don't have to know. Just… continue drinking from the other side…" he was able to say. I nodded and slowly adjusted the mug before drinking again. I gulped down the rest and placed it on the sink.

I avoided eye contact the whole time. After a few seconds, I spoke as well, "But, I thought you never drank, alright? Cuz well, you said you didn't like it. And I thought you never touched it and well-"

"Oh stop blubbering nonsense, Al." Arthur cut in. I silenced myself and nodded before smiling, "Okay, okay. I just… wanted to make myself clear, alright?" he nodded and finished his tea. He placed it on the sink and walked towards me, "Let's go up, shall we?"

I nodded again and we went on our way with an awkward silence.

**Normal POV**

When Peter and Matthew went up together, Matthew got Alfred's laptop and handed it to the boy who was sitting on the bed. Peter laid the laptop right in front of him and turned it on. While waiting for the laptop to finish loading, the little turned to look at the elder boy who was now watching TV.

"What's your brother's relation with my brother?" he asked. Mathew turned his head to look at the boy. He gave an unsure smile before answering, "I have no idea. Funny…" Matt muttered his last word quietly before chuckling to himself.

Peter raised a brow at him, "Why are you laughing?" he asked politely. Matthew smiled at him, "Well, I was going to ask the same thing. It was just so ironic." The little blonde gave out a giggle, "Oh dear, the irony." The two shared laughter for a few seconds.

Matthew stood up and sat beside Peter. He smirked at him and winked, "Want to see Al's drawings?" he asked. Peter's eyes widened, "He draws? That's great! And yes, I would like to see!" he was expecting to receive some kind of sketch pad or maybe a notebook but Matthew got the laptop instead.

He clicked on the 'Documents' and clicked on the 'Pictures' folder. There flashed Alfred's numerous, random drawings. They were obviously made in 'Paint' and one thing for sure, they were horrible. Peter laughed out loud and all that Matthew could do was grin. He was expecting that kind of reaction.

"Oh gosh, it's horrible!" Peter was able to say while in between his laughter. That made Matthew laugh. The kid was way too straight forward. The elder then started clicking on some random images.

"Oh gosh, is that supposed to be a cat?"

"I dunno with my bro. I thought it was a dog."

"No way! That's a cat!"

"Eh, it doesn't have whiskers!"

"It has pointed ears!"

"Let's just look at the other pictures."

"I agree."

*NEXT*

Matthew and Peter laughed out loud.

"A bunny?"

"Yeah, I think so too."

*NEXT*

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that's a person."

"What? It looks like a bug."

"Nuh-uh!"

*NEXT*

The two's eyes widened. They stared at the current image, obviously shocked. Peter shakily pointed a finger at the picture and spoke, "Uh… what's your name again?" Matthew was able to say his name in a soft whisper. Peter nodded.

/Awkward Silence/

"MATTHEW…?"

"Yeah?"

"What in the world is my brother's picture doing in Alfred's laptop?" he finally snapped. Matthew raised his hands in defeat, "Hey, don't ask me! It's not my laptop!"

Soon, Peter started to calm down. He can't believe the fact that his brother's picture was in Alfred's laptop. Well, another fact that was unbelievable was that there was actually a picture of his brother. Arthur hated cameras but there was actually a picture of him! A WEBCAM PICTURE OF HIM! HE TOOK A PICTURE OF HIMSELF!

Actually, he felt more shocked of the fact that Arthur took a picture of himself than of the fact that Alfred had his picture. Slowly, Peter collapsed on the bed.

"Uh… you okay?" the older stared at the younger. Peter was able to muffle a 'yes' and then he groaned. He rolled over and sighed, "Just shocked, really shocked." Matthew nodded in understanding. "Well, I'd react that way if I saw Alfred's picture in a stranger's laptop as well."

Peter shook his head, "It's not that. It's actually for the fact that my brother took a picture of himself." As Peter was explaining, something clicked in his head. His eyes widened and he quickly sat up, surprising Matthew a bit.

"Do you know Allyson?" he asked Matthew. The older blonde smirked, "Of course. She's like, Al's crush." Peter nodded, "Yes, he told me that." Peter had a hunch. Just a hunch…

"What does she look like?" Matthew thought for a while, "Well, blonde hair?"

"Yes, Alfred told me that. He said she had short blonde hair, right?"

Matthew faced the boy with a confused look, "What? No way. She's got really long hair. It's usually tied up in a pony tail." Peter nodded in understanding. "And she doesn't have green eyes, does she?" Matt nodded, "Yeah." Peter sighed, "Nor is she British…" the elder nodded again, "Yeah."

Peter may be young, but he's a really smart chap. He's quick in reading the atmosphere and he enjoys solving cases because Arthur usually lets him watch Sherlock Holmes in BBC. He's the most intelligent boy in his class and acted really mature. And at the moment, he's discovered that Al lied to him.

He wouldn't really think of it as a bad thing because he knew it was just some kind of cover. Peter slumped but he had this smile on his face, "I don't think Alfred likes Allyson."

The wavy haired blonde wore a mischievous smile, "You're real smart for a kid…"

Suddenly, the door squeaked open. Matthew and Peter panicked and quickly closed the current window. They faced the two elder with huge smiles.

**Alfred's POV**

I never thought that things would get even more awkward than it is. I was mistaken. When me and Artie went in the room, Mattie and Peter were staring at us with huge (Creeeeeepy…) smiles.

I spoke first though, "Yeah?"

They shook their heads at the same time, "Nothing~" they cooed in unison. That made them seem creepier. I led Arthur in then I sat on the floor near Peter. "Soooo… wassap?" I asked, trying not to sound awkward.

Peter smiled at me, "Well, Matthew here told me a lot about Allyson."

"Oh, is that so?" I said calmly. Peter nodded knowingly, "She really is a great _girl_, Alfred…"

I gulped and I could feel cold sweat rolling down my forehead. I slowly approached Peter and smiled at him, "May I speak with you outside?" I asked cheerfully. I turned my head and smiled as Mattie as well, "You too, Mattie~" I cooed.

* * *

"Don't tell Artie! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Peter laughed loudly. "I never thought you'd react like this, Alfred!" he was able to say. Mattie looked at the two of us confusingly. "Who's Artie? I thought we were talking about Davis?"

Peter and I laughed out loud, "Oh gosh, I forgot to tell you!" he said in between his laughter. "His name's actually 'Arthur', Matthew!"

"Yeah! It's so weird you actually believed that crap!" I added.

Mattie rolled his eyes at us, "Well, no wonder you introduced yourself as 'Williams'…" he muttered. Peter suddenly stopped laughing, "You guys aren't 'Williams'?" he tilted his head. I bit my lip. Dammit, I've been caught.

"Yeah, it's actually our middle name… Hehe…." I clasped my hands together, "I'm really sorry for lyin so much! I mean you're like a little kid and I can't possibly tell you that the person I was talking to was a guy!" Peter merely nodded. "Don't worry about it, Alfred. There's nothing wrong with falling in love with a boy."

There, my eyes widened. Love? Whoever said anything about 'falling in love' ?

"F-Falling in love?" I blurted, my voice cracking, "Whoever said I was falling in love?"

I wasn't in love. I just mentioned that I liked the dude. There are different kinds of 'likes'. I mean, I really like Arthur but I don't think I like him in the 'like, like' way. I'm sure it it's not the same level as 'LOVE'. I just met the dude… Heheh… I'm not in love. I'm not ga… wait, okay maybe I am bi but…

Sweet baby Jesus… I'm insane. I'm in love with Arthur… Head over heels in love…

"Alfred, are you listening?" I blinked, "Wh-what?" I was able to answer. Peter massaged his temples, "Oh dear, this is harder than I expected it to be." He muttered to himself. I gave out a nervous laugh and faced Matthew.

"Dude… I'm…" I started off, "You're in love with him, Al!" he quickly continued.

"How in the world would you know?"

"It's written all over your forehead!"

I instinctively covered my forehead and narrowed my eyes, "Nuh-uh!" Mattie smirked.

"Yes, it is!"

"NO!"

"YESSS!"

"Oh please, shut up the both of you. You two are acting like children!"

Mattie and I were silenced. We both stared at Peter with apologetic looks. "Seriously, you have to keep your voices down… What if my brother hears?"

I quickly shut my mouth. Peter stood up and was about to go in the room. Mattie was about to follow but when I was about to follow as well, my heart started to pound. My face started to heat up and I practically froze.

'You're in love with him, Al!'

I gulped. Goddammit. Get out of my freaken head, Mattie's voice.

'There's nothing wrong with falling in love with a boy.'

I bit my lip. Matthew noticed that I stopped moving and looked back at me. "C'mon. Let's go in." he said, holding the door knob. I suddenly shook my head, "N-No way, man! I'm not going in there yet…"

He raised a brow, "What? Why?" I grit my teeth, "You expect me to face him right after I realized that I actually like him?" I silently shouted. It was like a loud whisper. I saw him muffle a laugh, "Well, this is so unusual." He muttered to himself.

He looked at the two guests inside the room, "Alfred and I will just make you guys some snacks downstairs. Don't be shy on using anything over there, alright?" he informed before closing the door again.

He faced me with a warm smile, "C'mon. Let's go talk downstairs."

**Normal POV (gah… sorry if I keep changing the point of view)**

Peter sat down beside Arthur who was feeling uneasy. He heard his brother whisper a, "Don't leave me like that…" the frowned.

The younger blonde merely chuckled when he heard that. Suddenly, Matthew informed that he'll be making snacks with Alfred, leaving the two siblings alone. Peter faced his brother, "Sooo, how are you?" he suddenly asked.

Arthur glared at me, "How am I? Well, I don't know. I feel like you guys are keeping something from me." He pouted. The younger just laughed, "Sorry, sorry. Don't worry about it. We weren't really keeping anything. We just talked about Allyson, that's all."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Oh Please, there's nothing interesting about the girl. She's just a-" his eyes widened. He quickly shut his mouth. Peter didn't know that he knew Alfred so a simple mistake of mentioning something about Allyson would be such a giveaway.

Peter raised a brow, "a?" he asked curiously. Arthur shook his head and gave out a nervous laugh, "Wh-who is this Allyson you youngsters were talking about?" he lied. Arthur looked away making Peter roll his eyes. His brother's issue was just as bad as Alfred. Somehow, Peter was starting to feel bad that they were lying to him again but he remembered that his brother and Alfred were just… trying to hide something.

He wasn't sure if they were actually trying to hide something or they haven't really realized their feeling yet. Gosh, it would be so troublesome if Arthur's reaction will be the same as Alfred's.

"Well, Allyson is Alfred's all time crush." Peter stated. Arthur nodded, trying to act interested. "And then?" he asked. Peter smirked, "Well, Alfred suddenly realized he liked someone else. So he was just panicking and stuff. Not really a big deal. You wouldn't really be interested. I mean, you are a stranger to him, right?"

Arthur somehow looked surprised. He raised a brow to himself. He never heard of this news. Alfred never told him. Well, it's not like they talk every day, right?

"Oh, I see. I mean, yes, well. Yes, he's just a stranger…er.." Arthur stammered. His brother nodded, "Alrighty then." He looked over at the laptop, "Let's go play games on Alfred's laptop!" he pointed with a toothy grin.

Arthur slowly nodded, "Well, Matthew did say that we could use anything… Just go play if you want, I'll just watch you." He forced up a smile but Peter responded with a childish pout, "No way. It'll be boring if I played all alone."

"You know I'm not very good with games, Peter." The elder groaned but the young chap was persistent. "Awww, come on! I'll teach you!"

"I said no!"

"I said I'd teach you! It's pretty simple!"

"Oh Please. It's not that easy, Peter!"

"What the hell?" Peter laughed out loudly. "Wow, brother. You're right. You do suck at games." He was able to say in between his laughter. Arthur rolled his eyes, "No! Again, let's restart!" he roared. The smaller blonde shrugged, "Okay then."

After a few gun shots and a low voice saying, "Game Over.", Arthur cursed loudly. "That's cheating! I can't believe you shot me so quickly!" Peter continued laughing, "Well, you were so open, it's really easy to shoot you." Arthur shook his head, "No! It's because you've played this game already and I haven't!" the elder pursed his lips.

Peter grinned sheepishly, "I only played this game yesterday. Alfred's really good if you played with him." Arthur rolled his eyes when suddenly the room's door squeaked opened. The two blonde turned to see a lady with blonde hair staring at them with sleepy eyes.

The guests' eyes widened but the woman seemed unaffected with the sudden meeting, "Oh dear, you must be Alfred's schoolmates." She yawned, "I'm really sorry, uh, go make yourself at home…"

The door closed suddenly when BAM! It opened again, "OH GOSH! This is so embarrassing! Alfred never mentioned that there were going to be any guests! That boy, really!" she started muttering incoherent words under her breath before smiling at the two.

"Uhm, excuse me." The door closed again, "ALLLLLFREDDDD!" they heard the mother's voice muffled through the door.

**Alfred's POV (Again, I'm really sorry for the change of POV..i'll understand if ya hate me now ;o;)**

I yelped a bit in surprise that almost made me drop the plate of cookies. ALMOST…!

"Wazzzzit, mom?" I shouted back. Matthew was wearing the same confused expression I was wearing when he heard our mom's shout but when he saw me ALMOST drop the plate, he cursed at me. Yeah, well, this was his cookies. Peter and I ate my box of cookies, remember?

He suddenly scratched the back of his neck, "She probably saw Arthur and Peter upstairs. You know how she is when there are guests." He wore a weak smile. I responded with a nod.

On our way up, we saw mom panicking and stuff, running around with decent clothes and her hair a bit of a mess. Mattie and I chuckled, "Mom, calm down." He started off, "Yeah, they're just our friends. No biggie!" I grinned at her.

She stopped a bit wearing a childish pout, "I want to look good in front of your friends. You guys don't bring much guests home except for Gilbert." She slumped, "Your father's still asleep…"

Mattie and I chuckled, "Yeah, we know. You guys went home pretty late last night." My brother started off. I nodded in agreement. "Yes… late…" I was able to mumble. Actually, Mattie went home late last night as well. I was left here all alone… with the dark hallways and flickering- I winced at the memory and shook my head rapidly.

"But, it's okay for now. You can rest for a bit. You look tired and all. Mattie and I will take care of them." I announced quickly before entering our room.

We were greeted with Artie and Peter's confused glances that made us laugh. Peter was the first one to ask, "Was that your mom?" his voice cracked. I held myself from laughing and nodded instead, "Yeah." I simply answered.

"She's really like that with guests…" Matthew backed up.

* * *

Peter was playing with the laptop while I laid the plate on the bedside table near the kid. Matthew sat beside Arthur and tried to start up a topic. As I was sitting right next to Peter, a sudden quick 'whoop!' was heard. Then it started beeping non-stop and it could only mean one thing. Someone was flooding my chats in Skype.

I saw Peter's curious face and clicked on the message that pops out in the lower right of the screen revealing the chat box. It was Gilbert.

I smiled at Peter, "Don't mind him. He's an idiot. Go continue playing." Before you see anything in my freaking Skype account.

WHY? WHY SKYPE? WHY MUST YOU AUTOMATICALLY GO ONLINE?

I took a quick glance at Arthur who never seemed bothered. Gilbert kept on sending annoying random letters and I had to keep my cool. It's not like Peter will look at my contacts, right? Yeah, right.

Peter tried replying to Gil with a, "Alfred's asleep." which was so freaking SMART but I almost forgot, it was Gil… He kept sending things like, "Then wake him up!" and stuff.

I rolled my eyes and faced Peter, "Just forget about him." I told Peter in a quiet whisper and Peter smiled back before nodding.

"Skype?" he suddenly pronounced. I nodded, "Yeahp. It's like a social networking site. You can chat and video call your friends." I explained. He seemed fascinated and that got me more motivated to actually explain more.

I carefully got the laptop from him and laid it on my lap. I clicked the Skype icon and quickly it popped out. I clicked on my friend list and showed him that I had approximately 40+ friends. I heard him whisper a, "Wow." When he saw how many friends I had.

I made sure Arthur's account wasn't seen. Seriously, I thank the LAWD that his name was "Unicornsandfairiesarereal" cuz my friend list was listed alphabetically.

Before handing back the laptop to the kid, I closed Gilbert's chat box. Peter looked at me in curiosity, "There are a lot of people online." He told me and I nodded. "Yeah, go on and try to chat with one of them. If they ask who you are then just tell them you're my cousin or something." I told him.

He nodded excitedly when suddenly another, 'bleep' was heard again.

Okay, I wonder how I could explain this… You guys, beside the contacts, there's this other… like.. tab? I'm not sure but it says "Recent". If someone sent a message, it'll go all 'Orange' and there'll be a number on its right side… Do you guys get it?

If not.. I'm really sorry cuz I suck at explainin. All I want to say is that, when you click the "Recent" tab. My recent chats will be seen and before I know it, Peter clicked on it!

I can't possibly just pull the laptop away, right? I mean, C'mon! Not like he'd notice the 'Unicornsandfairiesarereal', riiiiight?

Oh well, but FATE or LUCK or whatever shit it is, just hates me! HATES ME SO MUCH.

Peter narrowed his eyes as I felt myself breaking in cold sweat. "Uni..corns..and…fairie-"

"WE'RE GOING HOME PETER~! " Arthur suddenly stood up. Peter and I turned to see him all flustered. I quickly got my laptop as Arthur grabbed Peter's arm, "Let's go home, Peter! I still have to make supper~" I saw Peter grimace.

"But, can't I just stay a little bit longer?" he suddenly whined. Arthur coughed, "N-no. N-next week you can go back! Let's go home for now. Goodbye~" the two quickly exited the room. Well, Arthur quickly exited the room while dragging Peter. Poor kid…

Matthew stood up and told me that he'd walk them to the door while I stayed in the room. I laid down on my bed as I gave out a long sigh.

Arthur practically saved my life… Wait, no, he saved _his_ life. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Gosh, I wonder why this day felt so long…

* * *

Dinner quickly came and my mom seemed depressed. While we were in the room, she was actually cooking. She made a dinner feast but yeah, Artie and Peter had to go.

Mattie and I had to eat a lot. And I mean A LOT!

While eating, my throat suddenly clogged, I tried pounding my chest but it didn't work. I practically grabbed a random glass of water and gulped it down. As I was able to breathe again, I saw Mattie grimace. "Dude, that's just gross." He muttered.

I raised a brow, "What? Why?" he shook his head in annoyance, "You drank from my glass." He sighed. I stared at the glass I was holding then nodded. Riiiiiight. I accidentally grabbed Mattie's glass of water but I had to, I almost died.

"Yeah, c'mon, man. We're brothers. Nothing wrong with that." I told him. He shrugged, "Nope, it's not that. Good thing you didn't drink on my side." Those words sounded so familiar.

"Why's that?" I asked, "We're brothers. Nothing wrong with that." He ruffled his hair, "Exactly. The fact that we're brothers make it worse." This got me even more confused, "Why?"

"You know, indirect kiss and stuff." My eyes widened. "Indirect kiss?" he nodded, "Yeah, never heard of it? Let's have this situation for example. It you drank on my side we would have kissed, indirectly. Cuz that's where I drank and that's where my lips touché-"

"Okay, okay. Stop. I'll drink from my own glass starting today. You could just tell. You don't have to take it the long way."He muffled a laugh, "I'm glad you understand."

I laid the glass on the table and started eating again.

"_You drank on my side." I raised a brow, "Whaaaaa?"_

_He looked away, "You drank exactly on where I drank on the mug." _

My eyes widened, I choked and made sure I got my own glass before drinking. Matthew stared at me with one brow raised, "What happened to you?" he asked. I shook my head and held back a blush, "Nothing, nothing." I was able to answer.

He nodded and continued eating. I clutched my chest cuz my heart was starting to beat rapidly. No wonder those words sounded so familiar…

FATE… FATE HATES ME SO MUCH!

**Yello. Yeah… first of all.. I seriously admit. This chapter wasn't that good. No, I'm not acting all humble… somehow I just feel that this chap sucks…..Not only with le words and grammar and stuff (I already know my grammar sucks.) But yeah.. the plot.**

**BUUUUT! I'll do better with the next chapter! LIKE! A LOT BETTER ;o; okay? So please bear with me… ;o;**

**Anywayssss! YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR READING! :D Thanks a lot .. xDDDD**

**Ohh.. and if you guys would have some time. Go check this out : .com**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uhm.. Hi there… I'm really really sorry for the late update… Er..**

**After months of trying to write this chapter… on different PCs… I ended up with 3 versions of chapter 5.. LOL. Buuuuuttttttt! I thought aobut combining it… I mean, they all kinda fit.**

**OH wait. READ THIS FIRST. I did a quick Arthur's POV and damn, I really suck at it. So maybe, I'm going to do Arthur's POV only in this chapter cuz… yeah. I suck at it.**

**Again… Chapter 5.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

I stared at the screen of my laptop with a pout. Matthew was snickering beside me, "So you mean to say, you drank on Arthur's side. Exactly on Arthur's side which makes you two do an 'Indirect Ki-' "

"Sh-Sh-sh-sh!" I glared at my brother, "That was like the third time you said the exact same sentence, man. You don't hafta rub it you know!" he continued snickering, "S-Sorry. Just trying to clear things up!" I rolled my eyes; "Three times?" he nodded, "Yes."

I shrugged and just continued playing this random game saved in my laptop. Gosh, actually, this game is pissing me off even more. Thirty-four games played and I still lost. Alright, you guys, whoever guesses this game right will receive a cookie from me.

Guessing starts now...!

Okay guys! If you think this is some kind of First person shooting game, horror game, or etc. then you're wrong! I'm playing Minesweeper. And I suck at it.

Anyways, I was actually trying to get my mind off things. Off Artie, specifically. BUT NO! Gosh, Mattie here just keeps on reminding me.

Mannn, I just realized why he kept on choking! He knew what an 'Indirect Kiss' is! Now that I think of it, I don't think I'll be able to confront Arthur anymore. Yeahp, I shall spare such embarrassment.

Mattie was right beside me on my bed and was watching me play Minesweeper but there was still this freaking annoying grin on his face so I pushed him off. "You got your own bed, man." He rolled his eyes and went to his bed. "I'm going to watch, 'sthat alright?" I nodded in response, "Yeah."

As he turned on the TV, he muttered a quick, "Indirect kiss." and started watching this random channel. I forced myself not to react and just continue playing this Minesweeper game. Gosh, I should really stop telling my brother private stories...

I think it's already ten in the evening and we have school tomorrow but why bother. I don't think I'll be able to sleep. I mean, c'monnnn! Who would be able to after all that happened a while ago! Not me! Nuh-uh! So I'm just here, enjoying a nice (annoying) game of Minesweeper when suddenly, a message box popped in the right bottom corner of my screen that said, "**Unicornsandfairiesarereal is online."**

There was a part of me that wanted to go send a message and say a random greeting while another part of me wanted to ignore him and again, spare such embarrassment.

When I lost my fiftieth... fifty-first? Gah, I don't even know anymore. When I lost my game, (Who cares what number of games I already had) I heard the usual Skype, "Whoop!" sound. Someone had just sent me a message. And guess who it was. It was Arthur.

I clicked on it and narrowed my eyes at the chatbox.

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Hello there.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: hello.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Please. Let's not feel awkward.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Ah man, whoever said I was?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Well, you greeted me with a simple, "hello." That's pretty unusual. **

I rolled my eyes at the screen. Oh please, just because I said a simple, "hello." And not, "Hiya!" or "Yooo!' or something, that's already unusual? Psh, like he knows me..

Or… okay. He kinda knows me well.

**x_imTHEHerooo: Well, what'd ya expect! Ya practically entered mah house!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Well, SORRY! I didn't know you were the one Peter befriended!**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Psh! And what if you did?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: I would never have joined him in retrieving the jar. **

I winced.

**x_imTHEHerooo: Ouch, man ;_; that jus.. stung.**

**Unicornsandfiriesarereal: NO! That's not what I meant!**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Then what did you mean?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: What I meant is that I would've went even if I knew it was you but if I knew that you didn't want me there, I wouldn't have come!**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Whoever said I never wanted you here?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: No one but you made it seem like that!**

**x_imTHEHerooo: No way!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Yes **_**way. **_**"Ya practically entered mah house!"**

Oh... I did make it seem that way. But er.. no, no.

**x_imTHEHerooo: Ah man, nahh. Crap sorry bout that. But I never said I didn't want ya to come**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Sure.**

I sighed. Gosh, this was so awkward. I hit my head as the memories of what happened a while ago flashed in my head. Then suddenly, an idea popped in my head.

**x_imTHEHerooo: Your feelin as awkward as I am, ryt?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: *You're *feeling *right. Yes. Honestly, yes.**

Oh crap. Embarrassing. I hate it when I get the Your and You're wrong…

**x_imTHEHerooo: Dude... stop with the correctin. ANYWAYS, I have an idea!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Okay... And what might that be?**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Welllll, how about we jus forget what happened this day! Forget that you went in my house and yea! Let's just say you went in a stranger's house and got Peter's jar back... WAIT YOU DID GET HIS JAR BACK, right?**

I turned my head and faced Mattie, "Dude, did Peter get his jar back?" I asked him. He shook his head slowly, "Nope." He pointed at the study table, "They left quickly, remember? I think they forgot it." I narrowed my eyes at the jar. Man, this means that they'll be back...

I turned my head back to the screen to see Artie's reply.

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Shit. We were in a hurry.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: yea, yea, I know. Alright! So proceed with my epic plan! We forget everything that happened and continue as stargers, man. Like we haven't seen each other n stuff. We've only met thru le phone and skype. The only way you've seen me is because of my Skype pic and the only way I've seen you was from the pic ya sent.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: stargers?**

**x_imTHEHerooo: *strangers srry.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Okay, okay. I understand your plan. And please forget that I sent you a picture of myself…**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Alright! Waiit NO NO NO! you already did it online! No takin back!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Okay, okay. So when do we start?**

**x_imTHEHerooo: In 3…**

**x_imTHEHerooo: 2….**

**x_imTHEHerooo: 1…!**

**x_imTHEHerooo: GO!**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Hiya, Artie? How ya doin? Been long, eh?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Are you serious, Alfred? This is impossible!**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Er! C'monnn! Just go along with it!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Okay. Hmm… well, I believe we chatted the day before, lad.**

I raised a brow. Crap, he's right. Change topic! Change topiiiic!

**x_imTHEHerooo: yea yea, whatever, how was yer day, oldie?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Horrid.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Seriously?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Yes.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: why? Details, man!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Well, **

**x_imTHEHerooo: lol you accidentally entered your text.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: I just came back home from an American idiot's house.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: I did not. Shut up.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Lol really? Man, whoever that American is, surely he aint an idiot! Maybe yer just all worked up mannn**

He's talking about me…but I should act as if I dunno who this dude is. Dammit, Artie, you clever bastard.

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Please. You're just being biased because he's 'American'.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Psh, yeah. Aren't you going to ask how my day was?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: I have no reason to.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Arthur…**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Okay, okay. How was your day, Alfred?**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Well, an old man was in my house a while ago.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Oh really?**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Yeah. **

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: And then?**

**x_imTHEHerooo: funny, cuz he's a brit like you!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: And how is that funny?**

**x_imTHEHerooo: He doesn't drink coffee! He drinks tea and all! LOL it's just funny cuz you guys are so alike!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: SHUT UP! I'm going to bed.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Sure, sure. Nighty night?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Yes. Night.**

I sighed as I saw him log off. Did I go too far? Gosh… I hope not. I groaned to myself as I logged off as well. I closed the all open windows before shutting my laptop. Maybe I should sleep this off for now…

**Arthur's POV**

Th-that git! I massaged my temples as I slumped on my chair. I was already home and everything that happened today was far from what I expected. Dear Lord, I was hoping this day would be my day for relaxing from all the stress I've got but NO!

Peter just had to leave his bloody jar in that American idiot's house. Gosh! I didn't even know it was that idiot's house!

Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching my room. I turned to see Peter wearing his light blue pajamas. He was rubbing his eyes sleepily as he yawned. He quickly flashed a lazy smile at me, "Big brother…" he mumbled.

I stood up from my chair and approached him. I kneeled until we had the same eye level and I gently caressed his cheek. "What is it, dear?" I asked in a whisper.

He giggled, "You're like mom." He muttered under his breath. I huffed but couldn't help but smile, "Well, I can't help it. Now what's the matter, poppet?" I giggled back. Yes, it was true. I got almost all my characteristics from my mother. Actually, she's the reason I became a Journalist. Writing was her hobby and I also got her gentle side. But when I graduated, she well, had to leave. My parents filed a divorce but I didn't want to live with my father (I've always disliked my father…) so I bought my own apartment and got Peter. A few months later, we were told that she got into an accident and well, she wasn't able to survive. I held back a frown from the memory.

"Well, before I go to bed, I wanted to ask you a question." He asked with a childish pout. I raised a brow at him, "And what might that be?"

He gulped before hesitantly asking his question, "Do you… remember _him_?"

I narrowed my eyes and acted as if I didn't know. I shook my head, "Whatever are you talking about, Peter?"

He crossed his arms, "You know who I'm talking about, brother. I know you do." I stared at him and forced up a smile, "I do. But why in the world are you asking about it so suddenly?" he stared at me with determined eyes. "How do you feel about him…?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Seriously, Peter. What's this all of a sudden?" he suddenly sighed. "Never mind…" I heard him mutter to himself, "Sorry, I'm going to bed." He finally said and started walking away.

Out of guilt, I called out for his name. Peter turned back with one brow raised, "Yes?" he answered. I forced up a weak smile, "You don't have to worry. I've moved on." I told him and he nodded with a toothy grin, "Night, brother." Then went off.

I stared at his back until it was completely gone. I stood up and laid on my bed. I wonder what the matter is with that boy. I can't believe he still remembers that incident.

I closed my eyes as the memories started to flow back.

"_I like you. A lot…"_

_He stared at me with one brow raised but merely laughed, "What are you talking about, Arthur?" he said. I faced him with determined eyes, "I said I like you. For a very long time now."_

_I was expecting an apologetic smile or a huge grin but to my dismay, he grimaced. "Disgusting." He muttered under his breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at me._

"_I can't believe this is happening." He suddenly growled. My eyes widened at the sudden scene. He's never acted like this. He usually smiles… and his eyes were usually cheerful. What in the world's going on here?_

"_Do you know why I befriended you, Arthur?" he suddenly asked. I opened my mouth to answer but no word came out. "I befriended you because I pitied you." He started, "I pity the way you'd walk around all alone. I never did think of you as a real friend. More like a….puppy."_

"_A stray puppy who always come back to me because I was the only who gave attention t him." Tears started stinging in my eyes, "And I can't help but start to feel that that puppy is starting to be clingy. Gosh! I never did like puppies. And I don't like it when they get clingy. I've sacrificed a lot cuz you, you know? But to tell me you like me? That's just a different level of embarrassment. You know? They are right! You are a fag!" _

_I stared at him as tears started rolling down my cheeks, "You know, just leave me alone."_

_Then he walked away, leaving me all alone in the park._

I laughed at the memory. Now that I think of it, I really have matured. Now that I look back at it, it's really funny. Gosh, it's like he took that line off of a chick flick rejection! Or some kind of… Korean drama… is that right? I gave out a few snickers then sighed.

I was naïve and young back then. Actually, what he said was right… I believed that he was a friend because he only gave attention to me. Seriously, I was so naïve but… it actually hurt.

I shook my head and shrugged, "No point thinking about it now, right?" I ruffled my hair a bit. I'll go to bed for now. This day has been awfully exhausting.

**Normal POV - Next day (Oh hey, here I am again with the confusing POV. Seriously, sorry…)**

"Kirkland, come to my office now." Arthur narrowed his eyes on his mobile. It was none other than Roderich Edelstein, his boss.

The Briton's chest started pumping and his palms started to get wet. Did he do anything wrong? Did he commit an error of some kind? This scared the shit out of him because he never used to get called by the boss.

He groaned to himself as he stood up. Why must things always get bad? Was this karma? From all the bad things he's done in his life? Well, he hoped not. Maybe life just hated him. That's right!

First of all, he received a random confession text from a random stranger and thanks to his cynical personality; he just had to reply on how stupid that idea was. He thought it would end at that but he was mistaken. He seemed to enjoy chatting with the boy that he even added him in Skype! AND GOSH, IT NEVER ENDED AT THAT!

His little brother, Peter, just had to make friend with that certain stranger and he just had to leave his bloody jar!

Arthur rubbed his temples in distress. Obviously, he hasn't moved on with the recent incident that happened yesterday in _Alfred's_ house. And now, this? What now?! Was he going to get fired?!

He shook off this feeling of nervousness and as he was finally in front of the mahogany colored door, he took in a quick breath.

He slowly clutched on the doorknob and gently twisted it. As he pushed it open, he found Roderich wearing a calm expression and the _frog _was there as well, wearing this annoying smirk.

The brit raised a brow, "Er... What seems to be the problem?" he smiled at the brunette but snuck a glare at the other blonde.

"Well, go take a sit, Arthur." Roderich insisted and so, Arthur followed. As he was seated, Roderich wore a small smile. "It seems this school is inviting two workers of mine to talk about Journalism. Funny that their English teacher used to be a schoolmate of mine." He chuckled then glanced at the two.

"I hope you two are getting what I'm trying to say."

Arthur's eyes widened, "We're chosen to teach students about Journalism?!"

"Not really teach... Just talk about it. It _is_ a talk."

"B-but..." The Briton sulked and pointed at the co-worker beside him, "W-With him?!"

Roderich laughed, "Of course. You two seem to get along well, and I've read your submissions and it's quite impressive. I'm sure of my decision, Arthur. Now, " he got a random piece of paper and started writing, "Here's the school's name and it's address. The teacher will be the one to greet you in the entrance. It's going to be tomorrow, alright? Hmmm... Make sure to be there at exactly 12 noon. Don't be late, alright?"

"Bu-"

"_Oui, oui_. We won't let you down. Let's go now, Arthur."

"Wai-"

"We're going~"

*BAM*

The brunette stared at his door and gave out a sigh, "Those two, really."

**Alfred's POV (Aaaand back here… again, sorry…)**

"M'home!" I announced as I walked straight to the kitchen. That was kinda my daily basis when I went back home from school.

I saw my mom cookin' dinner so I approached her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. (Shuttup. It's normal for sons to kiss their mommies, okayyyy?) She flashed a smile and raised a brow, "Where's Mattie? Still in school?"

I nodded, "Yeahp. Maybe he's gon be home a lil bit late." I heard her giggle, "You think he'd be back by dinner?" I smiled at her, "Yeah, of course."

I started walking out of the kitchen, muttering a quick, "Imma take a shower."

As I was in my room, I laid my backpack on the bed and sighed. I feel so tired and goddammit, I'm loaded with homeworks. Urghhhh… I shook my head and gave out another sigh. Turning my head, I spotted my laptop on my study desk. A-And… It was calling out for me, mannn. It wasss!

Why? Well, honestly, I still kinda feel guilty for teasing Artie. I mean, y'knowwww… Last night… He went all, "I'm going to bed." And alright guys, did I go too far? Or was he just really sleepy?

I slapped myself.

GODDAMMIT. I should stop thinkin' too much. Mannnn, it was all fun and games! No harm done right? YEAH, RIGHT! So I shouldn't really feel bad. I mean, dayummm… but the guilt… is killing me. I don't feel guilty that much, y'know. Wait, no, I do but not at this level. Actually, bros, I wasn't able to sleep at all last night. Seriously! I got these bags under my beautiful eyes! Lol just kidding. But okay, seriously, EYEBAGS.

Okay, now I'm just ranting. Sorry, sorry. Alright, I'll just apologize when I get online.

I ruffled my hair and walked to my drawers. I pulled myself some clean house clothes before walking to the bathroom.

* * *

I stared at my screen while biting my inner cheek. I didn't feel like doing some home works so I'm here, waiting for Arthur to go online so that I can apologize. Yeahp. I was that ready to say, 'Dude, 'bout last night, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you old… or maybe I did. Wait no- what I meant to say is that I was kidding…'

I gave myself a face-palm. That's one suckish apology. I scratched my chin before thinking of a new apology sentence…

How about: "Hey, about last night, did I upset you? Gosh, I hope not! I didn't mean it, okay? So seriously, sorry."

I tilted my head and shrugged. I guess that sounds better, huh? Alright! All I need now is for Arthur to go online so this guilt on my chest can go POOF! But… it's actually been… 20 minutes since I've been waiting. And he ain't online.

I shoved my hand inside my pocket and pulled out my phone. How about I text the apology instead? Yeah, that sounds fine. I mean, it'll get to him faster. The earlier I get to say sorry, the faster he'd forgive me! _Or not…_

AH SHUTTUP PESSIMISTIC THOUGHTS! Seriously! I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned. Why am I even worrying this much? Was it cuz of his reaction? GOD, Arthur. It's going to be your fault if I go insane. No, correction, it's your fault that I'm already insane. Jeeeeze…

I stared at my phone before quickly unlocking it. Alright, I'll apologize now to get this over with. And dear LORD… I'm actually talking to myself.

Anyways, I clicked on messages and typed a quick, "_Uh, about last night. Sorry for teasing you. I think I went overboard._" Then SEND!

I waited for few minutes and when I never received any reply, I sighed in relief and locked my phone again. I took a glance at my laptop and my eyes widened when I heard the familiar, 'Whoop!' sound. Guess what? Arthur went online and it seems that he sent me a message.

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Idiot. You're an idiot. I hope you know that.**

I raised a brow… Whaaaaa? What'd I do?!

**x_imTHEHerooo: What? The hell are you talking 'bout, man? D:**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: I assume that's some sort of sad face? Going back to the topic, you're still an idiot. **

**x_imTHEHerooo: What did I doooo? I apologized, didn't I? ;o;**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: What's the semi-colon, o , semi-colon…? YES! YOU DID! Through text. Seriously, Alfred. That's as bad as confessing through text. Seriously, you just love texting, don't you?**

**x_imTHEHerooo: It's a cry emoticon. I call it 'cry omg'…. But. You weren't online!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Well, I wasn't planning to go online.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: But you did!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: To tell you that you're an idiot.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Cuz I apologized through text?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Yes.**

Okay, I'm confused as hell right now. Why? Well, if you read the chat. It made no sense. AT ALL. I dunno if you guys got some kinda message outta it. That's just weird.

**x_imTHEHerooo: Okay. Seriously… you went online to tell me I'm an idiot (but I'm obviously not) when you saw my apology instead of… accepting it or something?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Yes, exactly.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Oh wait!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: There's more. I wanted to laugh at you! Thanks for reminding me!**

Okay, at this moment, I'm not sure but I think my brain stopped functioning from trying to process what he just said. He wanted to laugh at me…? Whaaaaa? Wait, is this even Arthur I'm talking to?

**x_imTHEHerooo: Are you really Arthur? **

**x_imTHEHerooo: I don't think you are.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Who are you and what are you doing hacking his account? D: I mean seriously, man. If you were to hack someone's account, why choose the one who has Unicorns in their username?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Shut up, you bloody dolt. **

**x_imTHEHerooo: Oh wait, you are Arthur. Just making sure…**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Well, anywaysssss. Laugh at me? Dude, I'm confused as hell… I hope you know that.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Because you apologised.**

Whaaaa?

**x_imTHEHerooo: Explain. PLEASE. D: I Don't think I understans! SRSLY.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: *understand**

Seriously. He's as vague as Gilbert when chatting! Oh wait, no, Gil's worse. But still, this is so freaking… I dunno. I can't think of the best adjective to describe this chat.

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Oh well, as much as I enjoy seeing you get confused, I guess I'll explain.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: MEAN but Yayyy!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Last night, I never thought you'd be that affected. I said I needed to go to bed because I had work the next day. Not a big deal. But then… seriously, I never thought you'd feel guilty and apologise even if you need not too. **

**x_imTHEHerooo: Well, how would I not feel guilty! You just went all, 'I'm going to bed'! D: I wasn't able to sleep, y'know!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Please. You think I'm that sensitive to actually get mad at your teasing? Gosh, no. You've underestimated me, my dear boy.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: NAH! I just thought. Ahhh… okay okay, gotcha. Okay, now I feel embarrassed. :I**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Good. You deserve it.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Shuttup, oldie. **

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: I'm not even talking, git.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Bastard.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Idiot.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Eyebrows.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Wanker.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Smartass.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Dumbass.**

Pfft…

**x_imTHEHerooo: okay okay. LOLOL Let's stop, man.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: lol yes but seriously, Alfred. Don't apologise for such little things.**

Yeah, yeah. I won't. You just seemed like a sensitive person. That's all! And se- *LE GASP

DO MY EYES DECEIVE ME? DID ARTHUR JUST SAY, 'lol'. YES, ARTHUR. That stuffy brit!

**x_imTHEHerooo: DUDE. DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDEEEEEE**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: What?**

**x_imTHEHerooo: DO MY EYES DECEIVE ME?! OH GOD/ LET'S CELEBRATE. No no. It's the end of the worlddd!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Well, you seem to be in a happy mood, suddenly. What the hell are you talking about?!**

**x_imTHEHerooo: DUDE. YOU JUST SAID. NO TYPED. 'lol'**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: And so?**

**x_imTHEHerooo: I dunno! Just not you, seriously!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Shush. You use it, others do as well! Isn't it normal for me to use it as well?**

I thought about it. Was it not unusual for Arthur to use 'lol'? He made sense though. A lot uses 'lol' so won't it seem normal for people like Arthur to use it? NAHHHHHHHHHHHH. Can't imagine.

**x_imTHEHerooo: Nope. It looks funny when you use it :D**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: No it doesn't. Well, that's the only way I can express my laughter, right?**

I laughed to myself and started typing, "_Yeahp but it still looks funny. Seriously! I think even Peter would agr…_." I thought for a moment before clicking on backspace. I scratched the back of my neck and took a deep breath. Riight, strangerssss… Gosh, almost forgot.

I started typing again and entered.

**x_imTHEHerooo: Yeah but it'd still look funny =))))))) Well, how was your day, bro?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Oh! Yes, my day was… **

**x_imTHEHerooo: Was?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: I got chosen to be a speaker about Journalism in this certain school. I don't know which. Francis wouldn't tell me and he has the address but we'll be going there together.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Oh seriously? Lol that's cool! Francis? That French dude?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Yes… gosh. Of all the people! My boss just had to choose Francis.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Nahh, maybe he's a good guy, y'know. Don't mind him. It's only gonna be for one day so chill.**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: You're right. Just for one day… but honestly, I'm awfully nervous. I don't know if I'm fit to talk in front of students. I'm not that sociable.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: You'll be fine! I guarantee! When they hear your sexy****English accent, they'd go crazy **

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: What?**

What have I done? Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh…AH!

**x_imTHEHerooo: English accents are always sexy, y'know. The girls would go… gaga?**

Brain… I am ashamed of you.

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Wow. I never thought you thought that way, Alfred. But well, thanks. That somehow made me feel better.**

Or not… Nice save, Brain! :D

**x_imTHEHerooo: Nah prob! Need any more help? I ammm the HEEERO!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Hm… How do high school students act nowadays?**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Uh why?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Well, I heard that the teacher who invited us was a high school teacher. Well, that's what Francis said. Just to be ready.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Uhm… I dunno. Same as when you were in high school? Not sure… Or maybe those in glee? Y'know that show? Or… High School Musical?**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Okay, okay. I get your point. **

**x_imTHEHerooo: But don't worry. High School Musical ended fine, right? **

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Yes, yes. Gosh, I get your point.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Good :**

"Alfred! Mattie's here. Dinner's ready!" I heard my mom's muffled voice outside the room. "Already…?" I mutter to myself before shouting back, "Alright, alright! I'll be downstairs!"

I stared at the laptop screen and shrugged.

**x_imTHEHerooo: Dude, gotta go. Sorry! Let's chat tomorrow and tell me how your talk went!**

**Unicornsandfairiesarereal: Oh. Okay then. Have a pleasant evening, Alfred.**

**x_imTHEHerooo: Yeah, you too, bro**

Then I logged off. Sure, I wanted to chat more but Well, I was satisfied that we were acting natural now. No awkwardness of any sort! YEAH!

I smiled to myself and ran downstairs. This week's going to be a great week!

But of course, I was getting ahead of myself…

* * *

**Pssssssh…. AH/ I suck. Okay, I was not satisfied of this chapter… ish.. sorry ;_; It just feels so suckish... I'm so sorry for the late cupdate… UH, and if this chap isn't good enough… And here I am again apologizing excessively. SORRY… e.e *siiigh***

**OH AND FOR THE GRAMMAR…. ;_; I wasn't able to recheck. I wanted to update as soon as my break came so again, sorry.**


End file.
